Adopted Life Dept
by Webby117
Summary: A Life Debt with Gabrielle leaves Harry with new things to think about. I'm not brilliant at summaries, since this is my first fanfiction but its just a story i thought of so here we are. hopefully its not too bad
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, for all of you waiting for more on Adopted Life Debt then I will try and update. But first, I really want to go through the current chapters and spruce them up a bit. Grammar, sentence structure, punctuation, detail. It all needs a little work so I'll be doing that first. I'll be splitting my work time between this story and my other one. Senju Arashi. Both of which need a little spring cleaning.**

**Hope you enjoy the revamp. **

**Please R&R and, of course, enjoy!**

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office with a confused expression as he pondered who wanted to speak with him so urgently that he was called out of class. The headmaster had gone to retrieve them which, of course, caused Harry to muse on why they weren't present anyway. The raven haired teen was fairly certain he wasn't in trouble for anything, but there was always Snape and his apparent hatred of Harry. Although, Snape would have been in the office already just itching for the opportunity to belittle Harry at every chance he got.

He got in a solid ten minutes of speculation in the headmasters absence, during which he noticed that the portraits of headmasters past were all pretending to be asleep. He also noted that there wasn't a portrait of any of the founders as he thought there might be.

Just as he thought that moving portraits may not have been invented until after the founders time, the door opened. Looking around Harry stood up to greet Dumbledore and his guest, but soon found the words lost.

Walking behind Dumbledore was a tall woman with waist length, silvery blonde, hair. She had an athletic, yet still voluptuous, build and stunning good looks, which seemed familiar somehow. Her eyes were what really drew Harry in however. They were a deep sapphire colour, but they seemed troubled.

Based on her appearance Harry guessed the woman was a Veela and was now wondering why she would want to speak with him.

Dumbledore looked between the two before bowing slightly and leaving silently, with a somewhat grave expression which only served to confuse the teen even more.

Harry raised an eyebrow as the man left then returned to the woman who smiled sadly at him. It was only then he placed why she seemed so familiar. "Mrs Delacour?" He questioned moving forwards.

"Not quite." She replied in a lighter accent then her eldest daughter. They shook hands and she gestured to the couch that was present rather then the hard chairs. "Please, take a seat Mr Potter. We have somezing razzer important to talk about." She told him.

Now even more confused Harry nodded and sat down. She sat down next to him and wouldn't meet his eyes for several seconds. "Is there something wrong Mrs Delacour?" He asked worried that something may have happened to Fleur or Gabrielle.

She turned a little more towards him and looked him over before nodding. "Oui, zere is Mr Potter." She confirmed. When he made to speak she held a hand up. "Please, allow me to explain first." She told him. Once he nodded she continued. "First of all. You saved my daughter from ze lake, from ze..._merpeople_." She practically spat the name.

Harry frowned. "You don't like merpeople?" He asked confused.

She shook her head. "Non. Veela and merpeople 'ave been enemies for many centuries Mr Potter. Zey would never 'ave allowed Gabrielle to leave their village alive. Regardless of what you may zink Mr Potter, you _did_ save my daughters live zat day. No protection Dumbledore used would have deterred ze merpeople." She told him sadly.

Harry sat in shock at that. "Did he know?" He questioned. She nodded and he growled. "How could he put her in danger like that for this stupid tournament?" He ranted about ready to get up and continue, however Mrs Delacour halted him by placing a hand on his knee. Anger was forgotten and quickly replaced by embarrassment as he blushed slightly at the contact.

"Zank you for your concern Mr Potter..."

Harry held his hand up. "Please, just call me Harry. Mr Potter makes me sound so old." He joked slightly in order to try and raise the mood.

She gave a light laugh and nodded. "Oui, but only if you call me Appolline." She returned.

He nodded and she continued. "Per'aps I should tell you ze more important situation zat has arisen because of all of zis." She told him.

Harry felt vaguely confused on just how any situation could be more important but kept silent to allow her to explain.

"Saving Gabrielle's life meant zat she carried a life debt to you. To a veela, zis is fatal. It will take zeir magic as payment unless settled and a veela can not survive wizzout zeir magic." She informed him looking down as she did.

Harry was shocked silent for several long seconds before her wording caught up to his frozen mind. "Wait. You said "carried." As in past tense." Does that mean it was settled somehow?" He asked hopefully.

Appolline shook her head and looked him in the eye. "Non. Gabrielle is far too young for such a debt to fall upon her. As her muzzer, I adopted ze responsibility of ze debt myself." She replied calmly.

Harry's eyes widened, almost comically if the situation were not so grave. "B-but, you...I mean..." He stuttered and took several deep breaths to calm himself and order his thoughts. "Is there anything I can do to help? Any way this can be settled?"

She nodded. "Ze way to settle a life debt is one life for anozzer. Zis can be achieved by one of two ways. Ze first is zat I would 'ave to save your life. Zat is not likely." She said bluntly and Harry couldn't help but grimace and nod in agreement.

"You said there were two ways. What's the other?" He asked quickly.

She smiled sadly again. "Arry. You referred to me as "Mrs" Delacour. Zat is not true. I 'ave never been married. When I wanted children I took a mate but zat is it. Fleur and Gabrielle 'ave different fazzers." She told him.

Quite suddenly Harry had an uneasy feeling as to where this was going, and sure enough.

"Ze only ozzer way to settle zis debt would be an instant marriage." She said bluntly.

He blinked rapidly. "Instant marriage?" He repeated.

She nodded. "Oui. It is a marriage created specifically for events such as zis. Zere do not 'ave to be feelings involved, merely ze knowledge and agreement that the debt will be settled. Unfortunately, it is just as binding as a full marriage, and in ze magical world. Zere is no divorce."

Harry sighed, nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me get this straight. I saved Gabrielle, only for her magic to decide that she needed to repay a debt to me or she would die. You took that debt onto yourself and, in lieu of saving my life, we have to marry to settle it. Is that about right?" He summarised and questioned.

"Oui." She confirmed in an oddly nervous voice.

Looking back up again Harry saw her expression matched her tone and found the nervousness odd to see on a veela. "Appolline." He started making her look into his eyes. "I can't honestly say that I know what it's like to have a mother then to lose her but I do know what it's like to grow up without one." He started. "And, if I have the ability to stop that, then I will."

Suddenly, a hopeful glint appeared in her eyes.

"I think of Fleur and Gabrielle as my friends Appolline and I won't let them lose their mother over something so ridiculous as this tournament." He continued. "So how does this instant marriage thing work?" He questioned.

There was silence for a moment before Appolline moved, with surprising speed, and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Zank you." She murmured and repeated quietly.

After a few minutes of this Harry was beginning to feel both a little embarrassed and claustrophobic. Because of their height difference, and the small distance between them on the couch, she had pulled him into a rather soft, but very inappropriate, part of her body. "Appolline." He said in a muffled voice.

She let him go and wiped her wet eyes with a tissue that was under her sleeve. "Zank you." She said again. "Fleur was right about you 'Arry. You are noble, but I feel like I 'ave trapped you in zis." She admitted looking down.

Harry was silent for a moment before taking a leap and opening an arm up. She blinked a few times but understood and slid closer to him where he put his arm across her shoulders reassuringly. "I will admit that this is not how I planned my life to go or my preferred way to get married but I believe that marriage is done for love. Yes?" He asked her.

She nodded and tilted her head in a curious manner.

"And you are doing this out of love for your daughters, yes?"

Another, much more certain, nod.

"Then what is the difference really? You love your daughters enough to marry a scrawny git like me so I think that's plenty enough to base a marriage on. Hell, I'm sure that there have been a lot of worse reasons for marriage." He pointed out with a smile.

She laughed lightly. "I do not zink I would ever describe you as "scrawny" Arry. You are still growing are you not?" She reasoned.

He chuckled a little. "Thanks." He replied before frowning slightly. "Though, there is something that is going to be odd, and a little difficult, to explain." He told her.

She looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"If I marry you, doesn't that make me Fleur and Gabrielle's step father?" He asked the woman who blinked a few times.

"Step fazzer? Oh! Zis does not 'appen zat often in ze magical world so I don't believe zat "step fazzer" is a recognised phrase. To zem you will be zeir fazzer." Appolline informed him.

Harry nodded slowly then ran a hand through his untamed hair. "Well, that's going to be weird to tell people. 'Here, meet my daughter, she's three years older then me." He muttered rolling his eyes.

Appolline giggled a little.

"Does this mean you'll take my name?" He asked her.

"I will, but Fleur and Gabrielle will 'ave to choose whezzer zey want to or not." She answered.

Harry nodded slowly then smirked. "I'm not sure Fleur will be changing her name any time soon. I imagine she rather enjoys being called "Flower of the Court."

Jean tilted her head and looked at him with a surprised expression that he pouted at. "Hey! Got to do something in my holidays. I speak french." He defended with a slight smirk that she returned after a moment.

"Non, I do not believe she will change it eizzer, but perhaps she will add your name onto hers. Delacour-Potter." Appolline suggested. "As for Gabrielle? She is young but razzer dedicated to her family. I can't really say." She admitted.

He nodded with a slight smile before he asked. "Do they know about this?" With a concerned tone.

Appolline sighed and nodded. "Oui. I told zem of zis matter earlier today. Zey were in ze Great 'All as I left. I do not wish to worry zem any longer zen I need to."

He agreed so asked. "How do we complete this instant marriage thing?"

She sat up and turned to face him. "We 'ave to say. "I, our full names, hereby marry, the ozzers full name, to settle a life debt." Zen we must kiss." She explained to him.

Harry couldn't help but blush slightly and scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "I've, er, never kissed anyone before." He admitted.

Appolline blinked a few times. "You 'aven't?"

"Not once."

"Not even at ze Yule Ball?"

At the mention of that he grimaced. "Don't even go there." He murmured thinking he really should apologise to Parvati for that, even if it was very late.

Appolline just shrugged and a smirk formed. "Unexpected, but I admit zat I razzer like ze idea of being your first in everyzing." She told him.

He blinked a few times in confusion. "Huh?" He asked intelligently.

She shook her head. "Never mind for now 'Arry." She dismissed.

"Ok, we should go through with this." He told her. Before they started though he was embarrassed to have to ask. "Um, what _is_ your full name?" While blushing.

"Appolline Celeste Delacour." She replied smiling.

He nodded and they spoke in unison. "I, Harry James Potter, hereby marry, Appolline Celeste Delacour, to settle a life debt."

"I, Appolline Celeste Delacour, 'ereby marry, 'Arry James Potter, to settle a life debt."

Then the two leaned closer, with one of them feeling considerably more nervous then the other, and Appolline lead the way into a kiss that Harry was certain he would still be feeling years later.


	2. Chapter 2

Fleur and Gabrielle sat at the table silently and glancing at each other. Hermione sat opposite them 'are you two ok? You look a little pale' they looked up at her

'it eez a very long story' Fleur said quietly looking back down. Hermione nodded

'if you need someone to talk to then Harry always said that im pretty good at it' they smiled

'Ow long 'ave you known Arry?'

'oh, since the first train ride here, he was my first friend' Fleur smiled

'what eez 'e like?'

'well, he's...well noble, he saved my life by jumping on the back of a troll, thats when we became friends, he would do anything to save his friends' Fleur glanced at Gabrielle who was still staring at the table. Hermione looked between them 'why?' she asked. Fleur sighed and was about to answer when she glanced to the side and saw Harry walk in with her mother. She glanced down to their left hands and sighed in relief.

As the kiss ended there was a slight golden glow from their left hands. Harry looked down to see a basic gold band appear on his ring finger. He looked back up at Jean who smiled 'Jean Potter, I actually like zat' she said happily. He grinned

'well, at least my name means something then' she smirked and leant closer to him.

'you know, Fleur and Gabrielle are going to call you Papa' Harry froze and pinched the bridge of his nose

'they aren't are they?'

'zey will, you are zere fazzer you know, but now you get to play ze, im your fazzer card' Harry rolled his eyes.

'that is going to be confusing as all hell' Jean smiled

'well, if it makes any difference, because of zis you are now an adult in ze wizarding world' Harry looked at her then grinned

'well, I could get used to that' the door opened and Dumbledore walked in with a smile 'ah, I take it that it went well Miss Delacour? Or is it Mrs Potter now?' Jean grinned

'Mrs Potter' Dumbledore smiled and sat behind his desk.

'now Harry, I have some good news for you, because you are now of age, your parents Will can be read to you, if you want I can set up a reading for the next weekend?' Harry nodded

'that would be great sir, thank you' he nodded

'not a problem Harry, now I believe you have friends and daughters to see' Harry rolled his eyes at the smirk the old man gave him

'yes sir, well Jean, I suppose we should go put their minds at ease' Jean nodded and the two left.

They walked into the hall and Harry immediately noticed that Fleur checked his left hand. He turned it slightly so she could see. A look of relief spread across her face and the two walked down to them. Jean manoeuvred Harry so he was next to Fleur who threw her arms around him and hugged him 'zank you Papa' Harry rolled his eyes and hugged her back as Jean smirked. Hermione however looked confused

'Fleur, why did you just call him that?' Fleur looked over at her, still not releasing Harry

'because 'e eez my Papa, zat eez why' Hermione blinked rapidly

'ok. What?' Gabrielle giggled before jumping onto Harry's lap and hugging him as well. Jean smiled and turned to Hermione

'you are Miss Granger are you not?' Hermione nodded and extended her hand

'Mrs Delacour yes?' Jean shook her head.

'non, Mrs Potter' Hermione gaped at her

'what? Harry?' he smiled

'we got married as the only way to settle a life debt created when I saved Gabrielle from the lake, Jean took the debt onto herself and here we are' Hermione nodded numbly then smirked

'so, you're married with two kids?' Harry rolled his eyes

'im not sure Fleur counts as a kid, I don't and she's three years older then me' Fleur smirked

'oui' Hermione sniggered

'oh, this is definitely teasing material, especially as I know for a fact that you had a crush on Fleur' Jean smiled and Fleur raised an eyebrow at Harry.

'if you were not my Papa I would 'ave taken you up on zat' Harry shook his head slightly as Hermione laughed.

'I can't wait to see Ron's face' Harry groaned

'Ron, that boy will get jealous, I swear it, somehow he'll figure it was all planned out' Hermione nodded slowly

'I suppose' the twins dropped in next to her

'you suppose what?' they asked in unison. Hermione smiled

'that Ron will be jealous of the happy family over there' she indicated the four and the twins looked confused.

'Hermione, you've gone'

'off your rocker' they said finally. Hermione huffed as Fleur giggled behind her hand.

'no, Harry married Miss Delacour, the now Mrs Potter to settle a life debt, Gabrielle and Fleur are his daughters now' the twins gaped at him before laughing. Harry stared at them

'thanks guys' they just kept laughing. Jean took Harry's hand

'I zink zey are just jealous zat zey are not married to a veela' that stopped them laughing and they pouted

'hey, Mrs Potter is right, come on George, lets go find twins' the two left with wide grins.

'at least you get on well with Fleur and Gabrielle' Hermione pointed out. 'it would've been a little harder if you didn't like each other' Fleur nodded with Gabrielle. Harry rolled his eyes

_'people are so mean to me'_ Fleur and Gabrielle looked at him in surprise

'you speak French?' Fleur asked impressed

_'yep, got to find something to do in the summers don't I? I thought I should learn a language, french always seemed to call to me so here I am'_ she smiled

_'fantastic Papa'_

_'do you have any idea how weird that is?' _she smirked

'oui, I do, but I razzer like it, I 'ave not 'ad anyone to call zat before' he smiled at her as they heard someone coming closer. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Dumbledore walking down to them

'its all settled Harry, you can take the floo from my office to Gringotts at ten on Saturday, also, I forgot to mention that as a married student you and your family get private rooms in the castle' Harry nodded and the man moved off after giving them the details and location of the room.

After a few minutes of getting to know them all Hermione asked 'so, what does this make you and Gabrielle Fleur? Potters or Delacours?' Fleur thought about that

'well, I 'ave always liked my name but I do want to take Papa's as well, so Fleur Delacour-Potter I zink' Jean smirked

'told you Arry' she laughed and they turned to Gabrielle who said the same thing. Hermione smiled warmly

'well Harry, at least now you have what you always wanted' Harry nodded and Jean looked between them 'what?' she asked confused. Hermione smiled a little more

'a family' the three girls glanced at each other before giving Harry a hug. Hermione giggled slightly as Harry was turning a little blue 'far be it for me to break up this little family meeting but Harry can't breath' the three let go and laughed as he gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed without much trouble. Harry and Jean got one private room while the girls got another. It was a little awkward to stay in the same bed as Jean but she assured him that nothing would happen until he was ready. They just spent their nights sleeping in each others arms which for the first time let Harry sleep peacefully.

However all good things must come to an end as on Friday evening Ron was invited with Hermione to meet them all in Harry's and Jeans room. The red head followed them up whilst staring at Fleur, or rather certain parts of Fleur, Harry felt himself getting more annoyed as they walked when he finally stopped and turned to him 'Ron, will you stop staring at Fleur' the red head shook his head and looked sheepish

'sorry' he muttered looking at the floor. Harry turned away from him and they entered the room.

After everyone had taken a seat Dobby brought them all tea, Hermione realised that this was important so didn't complain about it. Ron seemed confused as to why Harry was sat next to Jean with Fleur on his other side and Gabrielle on his lap. 'Harry, whats going on?' he asked finally. Harry sighed

'Ron, im guessing that you know what a life debt is?' Ron nodded

'yea, fairly important, we were told about it before we came to school' Harry nodded

'ok thats good, well, you remember the second task?' Ron nodded 'I saved Gabrielle from the lake and from the merpeople' Ron raised an eyebrow

'but she wasn't in any real danger' Harry rolled his eyes

'and that is why Binns should teach something other then goblin rebellions' Fleur smirked. 'Ron, the Veela and Merpeople have been enemies for a long time, Gabrielle was definitely not safe there' Ron gulped

'oh, what does this have to do with the life debt?.. oh' he said again 'Gabrielle owes you a life debt?' Harry shook his head.

'no, Jean took it upon herself as Gabrielle is too young' Ron nodded 'and as I was told Veela magic does not go well with life debts' Ron frowned

'I think my dad mentioned something about that, something about magic being payment, I didn't really understand it' Jean nodded

'oui, when a Veela 'as a life debt zen zeir magic eez taken as payment' Ron frowned again

'but, as a magical being Veela can't live without magic' Harry nodded quite impressed with his friend, Hermione looked surprised as well. Ron shrugged 'magical beings and creatures have always interested me, im not a total idiot you know' he smirked. Harry rolled his eyes

'any way, there are two ways to settle a life debt, one, Jean would've had to save my life' Ron snorted

'no offence Mrs Delacour but I don't see that happening' Harry pinched the bridge of his nose

'and the other way to settle it is marriage' Ron looked between them before understanding flashed across his eyes

'you married?' Harry nodded 'oh, so I was a little off with the Mrs Delacour then?' Jean smiled

'oui, I am Mrs Potter' Ron nodded and Harry was confused by the calm manner that Ron was taking it. It was only then he realised why, both Fleur and Jean had their allure on him.

'Jean, Fleur, we need him to understand this properly' they sighed

'oui, sorry Papa' Fleur said. Jean nodded and the allure stopped. It took all of three seconds for Ron to turn angry.

'Ron, before you put your foot in it think it through' Hermione warned. The red head fell silent for a while as he thought about it.

A few minutes passed and he took a deep breath 'so, you're married and that makes both Fleur and Gabrielle your daughters, yes?'

'yep'

'well, that isn't something I thought would happen this year' Harry smirked

'when has it ever been simple for us though Ron?' Ron rolled his eyes

'true, although all things considered, this is probably the nicest thing that's happened to you?' Harry nodded

'until I do something stupid like fight another basilisk' Ron laughed with Hermione while the other three exchanged glances.

'Arry?' Jean asked finally

'yes?'

'why did you say, anozzer basilisk?' Harry cringed

'yes well, about that, I might have...' he mumbled off incoherently. Fleur looked at him sharply

'Papa' she said warningly. Harry cringed again

'ok ok, I killed a basilisk in my second year' the silence was tense enough to be cut with a knife.

'you did what?' Jean asked in a low voice.

'its ok though, its eyes were destroyed and obviously it didn't bite me as im still alive' he tried hopefully.

'you fought a basilisk when you were twelve?' Fleur asked in the same low voice as Jean

'er, kind of' he said sheepishly.

'are you sure you weren't bitten?' Jean asked with an arched eyebrow. Harry sighed and raised the sleeve on his right arm. There was a large dark red circle scar just above his elbow

'yes it bit me' he said finally. Jean ran a finger over the scar

'ow did you survive?' she asked quietly.

'Fawkes, the headmasters phoenix, cried into it' she nodded slowly before

'I 'ope you like ze couch Arry because you are staying zere for a week' Harry groaned and Ron laughed. Fleur, Gabrielle and Hermione giggled.

'not fair, it was almost two years ago, and it was only a little one' Ron raised an eyebrow

'if sixty foot is little to you Harry I hate to think what you count as big' Harry glared at him

'thanks Ron' he ground out. Ron saluted

'my pleasure Harry'

'ok, thats it, Gabrielle, im going to kill Ron' she giggled but didn't move. There was a knock on the door

'yes?' Jean called out. Dumbledore looked in

'ah, I just thought I would come by to see how you were doing' Harry smiled

'I could use a comfier couch for a while sir' Dumbledore chuckled.

'already Harry? The dementors?' Harry winced

'dementors? What dementors?' Jean asked looking between them. Dumbledore smiled

'oops' he said simply before leaving.

'he did that on purpose, I know he did' Hermione smirked

'he might have done but you have a more pressing matter right now Harry, your wife namely' Harry turned to Jean

'er, well in my third year one of my dads friends was our Defence teacher and he showed me how to use the Patronus charm, we used a boggart as a stand in for a dementor' Fleur raised an eyebrow

'you can do a patronus?' Harry nodded

'yea'

'does it 'ave a form?' Harry nodded again

'a stag, my dads animagus form' Fleur looked very impressed

'per'aps we can see it Papa? I 'ave a leetle trouble wiz zat charm, I can not get more zen mist' Harry nodded and drew his wand. Thinking happy thoughts he said

'expecto patronum' his brilliantly white stag cantered out and around the room before standing by his side and disappearing. Fleur watched it wide eyed before

'can you teach me 'ow to do zat Papa?' he smiled

'sure' she beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Harry woke up with a groan. The couch was not comfortable. Shaking his head he stood and moved through to the bathroom. He showered quickly before heading up to the room and dressing. Jean was still sleeping and looked very peaceful at that. He almost hated having to wake her up but he gently shook her shoulder 'Jean, we've got to be at Gringotts in an hour' she woke slowly 'morning Arry' she said quietly.

'morning Jean, sleep well?' she frowned

'not really, I felt like zere was somezing missing' Harry nodded slowly then grinned

'I got that feeling, I think it was the lack of bed' she smiled

'zat was ze point, I suppose I should get up if we're going to Gringotts' Harry nodded

'unless you intend to go naked, that would probably cause a stir' Jean rolled her eyes and slipped out of bed before heading to the bathroom. Harry smirked before pulling some clothes on and heading downstairs to wait for her.

Twenty minutes later she came down dressed and stunning as usual. Harry was actually surprised how easily he took this whole thing, they did all the things a normal couple did, kissed, held hands, all that and it didn't feel awkward. It was strange. Shaking it off they walked out of the room and towards the great hall for something to eat before the meeting.

They sat down and Harry noted the odd stares he was getting from the students. 'you know, im almost surprised this hasn't gotten out yet' he mumbled to Jean who nodded

'it eez a leetle odd, no doubt it will soon zough' Harry nodded as Gabrielle and Fleur sat down opposite them 'morning Maman, Papa' Fleur said with a smile. Gabrielle did the same and it was returned by Harry and Jean. _'Jean and I will be heading to Gringotts for my parents Will reading shortly, can you at least try to stay out of trouble?'_ he asked with a smirk as Fleur pouted

_'what makes you think that we would do anything otherwise?'_ Harry just pointed to her left where Gabrielle was talking to the twins. _'oh, well. We can try'_ Fleur admitted finally. She then wrinkled her nose as Roger Davies sat down next to her 'Hello Fleur, you sleep well?' he asked in a simpering voice that put Harry on edge. Fleur huffed 'ow I slept eez non of your business, I 'ave told you several times, I am not interested' Roger just smiled

'I think you're just playing hard to get' Harry glared at him and Fleur noticed so she didn't say anything 'Roger, leave her alone' the older teen stared at him

'what do you know Potter?' Harry smiled

'I know that Fleur wants nothing to do with you and that im going to make your life a living hell if you don't leave her alone right now' Roger scoffed

'what can you do? You're a fourth year' Harry rolled his eyes

'are you a hungarian horntail? Or a basilisk? Maybe a dementor? Or lord Voldemort? If you are none of these things then you must be stupid' Roger paled under Harry's cold stare. Without another word he stood and left quickly. 'zank you Papa' Fleur said with a relieved sigh.

'if he gives you any more trouble just tell me' she nodded. Fred looked over

'remind me to never get on your bad side Harry, that was scary' Harry smiled

'what, little old me?' Fred laughed and went back to talking with George and Gabrielle who seemed to have a knack for pranking.

Harry looked at the time 'we should probably get going, don't want to be late for the goblins do we?' Jean shook her head and after saying their goodbyes they stood and moved out of the hall. Harry glared at Roger the whole time and he paled even further and tried to shrink into his seat. _'Arry, I think you will be a good father, that was very well handled'_ he smiled

_'thanks Jean, im still a little overwhelmed by the idea, but im beginning to like them calling me that'_ Jean smiled and they went up to Dumbledore's office to floo.

Arriving in Gringotts they were escorted to the office of Shanks, who was the Potter account manager 'ah, Lord Potter, welcome' Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the two of them took seats 'and this must be Lady Potter, a pleasure' Jean also raised an eyebrow but Shanks just pulled out a parchment 'well, this is the Will in question, it is quite short but very adamant, you are left everything Lord Potter, including the head of house which grants you the title, the Potter properties which consist of a Villa in the south of France, a cottage in Godrics hollow which is currently in a state of disrepair, and Potter manor in the lake district, the family vaults are now open to you as all of the fortune was left to you' Harry nodded and asked

'is there a summary of all this?' Shanks nodded and snapped his fingers making another piece of parchment appear in front of Harry who took it and went wide eyed.

Potter Family Vault.

Galleons – 97, 815, 509

Sickles – 386, 756

Knuts – 20, 412

Yearly interest

Galleons – 1, 494, 160

Sickles – 10, 934

Knuts – 3, 746

Properties

Potter Manor – Lake district – location unknown, Fidelius charm, secret keeper – current Lord Potter.

Cottage in Godrics Hollow – disrepair, dark magic, non-repairable.

Villa in France – location unknown, Fidelius, secret keeper – current Lord Potter

Harry stared at the information in shock, he owned a hell of a lot of money, his eyes however fell in the information on the cottage 'non-repairable?' he asked Shanks who nodded

'the damage was caused by a dark curse so it can't be repaired, much like a curse wound' Harry nodded then looked at Jean who seemed a little shocked. 'well, a little more then I was expecting' she smiled 'oui, you could say zat'. Harry turned back to Shanks

'it says the current Lord Potter, I thought that was me?' Shanks nodded

'it is, you need to accept the family ring and the information will be told to you, you will be the secret keeper then' Harry nodded and again the goblin snapped his fingers, a box appeared in front of Harry who took it and opened it. He was expecting a large, gaudy gold ring but what he found instead seemed to be made of platinum, it had a ruby gemstone which held the Potter crest etched into it. He slipped it onto the middle finger of his left hand and was treated to a shock like static. He knew the address of both the Manor and Villa and smiled. 'well that was fairly simple' he said looking down on the ring. Jean nodded and asked 'eez zere any ozzer business?' Shanks shook his head 'not unless you would like to visit your vault Lord and Lady Potter' Harry shrugged

'I suppose I should, just in case' Jean nodded and the two were lead to the carts.


	5. Chapter 5

After a thoroughly fun ride in which Harry smirked at Jean as her neatly done up hair now looked very wind swept they arrived at the vault. 'ah shut up Arry' she grumbled getting out of the cart and attempting to smooth down her hair. He laughed and the two followed Shanks to the door. 'you will need to touch the door with your ring for it to open' he was informed. Harry nodded and did so, the door seemed to melt away from his hand and Harry's jaw dropped. The vault was easily as large as the great hall and three quarters of it was roof high piles of gold. He shook his head and glanced at Jean who also seemed shocked. The two went inside and Harry saw a letter on a table addressed to him. He took it and read quickly

_Dearest Harry,_

_if you're reading this then Voldemort found us out. We're sorry that we can't be with you any more but we'll always be watching and always be proud of you. There are a few important things we need to tell you. Firstly and most importantly is that we placed several blocks on your magic. When you were born we had a healer check your magical core. At the level it was at you would've been killed by even the smallest accidental magic. We're sorry but it was the safest thing to do at the time. They can be removed, in the vault should be a desk with one large drawer, inside is a large crystal. Hold it in both hands and say the words _solvo clausus _this will release your magic to what it should be. _

_Next is what to do after your magic is released, a wand can't handle that kind of power so you will have to go to Ollivanders and ask him to make you a staff. He will check your core to see if you can handle one but if what we saw when you were a child has any indication then you should have no problems with it._

_Finally we wish to tell you just how sorry we are. We're not there during what would be a difficult time in your life. Im sorry that you grew up without us and im sorry we won't get to know you, for us try to find love in the world._

_Lily – Mum,_

_I love you no matter what_

Harry sat down on a chair nearby in a mix of shock and sadness. Jean crouched down beside him and just held him.

Ten minutes later he shook his head to clear it and looked around for the desk mentioned. Seeing it he stood and walked over. Taking a deep breath he opened the draw and sure enough the only thing in the drawer was a circular crystal about a foot in diameter. 'what eez zat?' Jean asked from his side. 'my parents placed blocks on my magic as it was dangerous to me at that age, the letter said that this can remove those blocks' Jean nodded and gripped his shoulder reassuringly. Harry held the crystal and said 'solvo clausus'.

A white glow emanated from the crystal and focused on Harry's chest. He felt an odd pulling sensation that wasn't physical. It got stronger and Harry was certain that whatever was happening was not going to be pleasant. He was not proved wrong, the glow started to darken as something was pulled from Harry's chest. It flowed into the crystal and it felt like Harry's chest was burning up. He grimaced as there was a loud shattering noise and the white glow turned black before leaving Harry's chest. The once clear crystal was as black as onyx and weighed quite a bit more then before. Dropping it back into the drawer he leaned on the top of the desk to get his breath back. Shaking his head he realised that there was a slight hum coming from his pocket. Frowning slightly he reached in and took his wand out. As he watched it vibrated violently in his hand 'whats going on?' he asked no one in particular. Shanks moved in and looked carefully 'it seems that your wand is trying to contain the level of magical power you now have, and its failing' Harry nodded slowly

'I take it I can't have it with me any more?'

'not unless you want it to randomly explode violently?' Harry smirked and put the wand down on the desk. It reduced from powerful shaking to a gentle hum. 'guess I need to visit Ollivanders' he said quietly. 'oui' Jean said with a smile. Harry cast one last look around the vault before he saw a golden bird perch with nothing on it. Frowning he went over and saw a name plate 'Blaze' he muttered to himself before jumping at the flash of golden fire by his head. He turned to see a pure gold Phoenix sitting on his shoulder looking back at him with a tilted head. 'guess you're Blaze then?' a happy trill. Shanks smirked

'a phoenix familiar? Very rare' Harry smiled

'do you know Fawkes by any chance?' he asked the bird who trilled again 'I'll take that as a yes' a shorter but affirmative trill. Harry smiled 'well, I need to visit Ollivanders, hows about you stretch your wings a bit?' Blaze hopped off his shoulder and onto the perch before both disappeared in a flash of fire. Shaking his head Harry turned with the others to leave.

After walking out of Gringotts rubbing the back of his head, Jean cuffed him for laughing at her messed up hair, he was still chuckling to himself 'oh, I am warning you Arry' she said with a smirk.

'ok ok, it was just funny, I can imagine Fleur doing exactly the same' Jean giggled

'oui, she 'ates ze carts even more zen I do' Harry grinned

'you probably shouldn't have told me that' Jean smirked as they entered the wand store.


	6. Chapter 6

Just like last time it smelled dusty and looked identical. 'ah, Mr Potter, how can I help you? I hope your wand is serving you well' the old man said with a smile as he approached. Harry rubbed the back of his neck 'actually, about that, I had to leave it in Gringotts, the goblin told me that it couldn't handle my magical power after I remove the blocks' Ollivander raised an eyebrow

'really? Then what may I ask are you going to do?' Harry smiled

'well, my mum told me to come here and ask you for a staff' Ollivanders eyes rose into his hairline

'a staff? Most rare, I assume she mentioned that I would have to do a core check?' Harry nodded and they were beckoned into a back room.

Ollivander left them for a moment before returning with a spherical blue crystal. 'this sphere measures a persons core, the brighter the glow the more power one has' Harry nodded

'why is it not glowing while you hold it?' Ollivander smiled and held up his hand. They saw an odd bracelet on his wrist 'this prevents it from reading my core, if you would Mr Potter?' Harry held his hand out and the sphere was placed in his palm. A moment later and an almost blinding white light burst from it. 'very impressive Mr Potter, yes yes, a staff is definitely required, follow me please' Harry passed the sphere back and followed the man to a large area at the back.

Looking around he saw several large cabinets and was strangely attracted to a few of them. However there was something else calling to him and he frowned as he tried to place it. Ollivander noticed 'ah, you feel the pull of your cores and woods, close your eyes and let that pull guide you to the wood or woods that will be used' Harry nodded and closed his eyes. The moment he did the pull got far stronger and it guided him to an area to his left. Raising his hand he felt two pieces of wood come to him 'very good Mr Potter, if you would like to see your choices' Harry opened his eyes to see two six foot strips of wood. One of them bone white and the other blood red. 'the white is from a tree called White ash, extinct now but it used to grow only in high heat areas, also know as the wood of purity. The other wood is something special, Miss, perhaps you know of it?' Jean walked over 'Mrs Potter by ze way' she mentioned. Ollivander smiled

'a pleasure Lady Potter' she rolled her eyes at the title before inspecting the wood

'zis eez Veela willow' she said impressed.

'very good Lady Potter, Lord Potter this wood is grown only in Veela society, a single branch is given to a single wand maker every hundred years, I have had this in my possession for seventy years' Harry smiled as Ollivander took the woods and placed them on a work bench.

'now, the cores are slightly different Lord Potter, while there are many in this room I can tell that none of them have a pull on you' Harry frowned

'how do you know that?' Ollivander grinned

'it is my business to know Lord Potter' Harry smirked

'fair enough, how do I find the cores then?'

'close your eyes and focus hard on what it is that does call to you' Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

After several minutes an image filled his mind. It was of three girls, all with silvery blonde hair and topaz coloured eyes. He watched as each one of them reached up and pulled a single hair from their head and passed it to him. Opening his eyes again he jumped. Ollivander was right in front of him, that man was creepy sometimes. 'you found the cores?' he asked unconcerned for Harry's actions.

'yea, I saw Jean, Fleur and Gabrielle all giving me a hair' Ollivander quirked an eyebrow

'really? That is interesting' he turned to Jean who was also surprised 'a staff with a core of three Veela hair, a fine creation' he said mostly to himself. Jean smiled

'we should 'ave brought ze girls wiz us Arry'

'yea, how are we going to ask them?' Jean smiled

'did you or did you not just inherit a phoenix Arry?' Harry face palmed

'I did and im a spanner' he shook his head and turned to Ollivander 'do you have some parchment and a quill I can borrow?' he nodded and passed him some. Harry wrote a quick message and called for Blaze who appeared instantly 'hey, can you take this to Fleur and wait for an answer?' a trill and Harry smiled before passing her the letter. She disappeared again.

Fleur was sat in the common room of her and Gabrielle's private quarters reading up on a few spells that might be useful when there was a flash of fire and she yelped knocking herself backwards on the chair. Gabrielle was giggling at her _'shush you'_ Fleur muttered before getting to her feet and seeing the golden Phoenix on the desk. _'who are you?'_ she asked herself before seeing the letter. Taking it she read

_Fleur and Gabrielle,_

_There was a slight snag today after the Will reading. As it turns out there has been a block on my magic. I released it and now my wand can't handle it, so we came to Ollivanders for a staff. After choosing the woods I was told to search for the cores and on doing so I discovered that it would be a single hair from each of you, of course I won't push you to do this if you don't wish to, if you don't mind I would greatly appreciate it if you could travel here, plus there is something else I wish to ask all three of you._

_Harry,_

_P.S. The Phoenix is mine, she's called Blaze_

Fleur raised an eyebrow then turned to Gabrielle _'Papa requires a hair from each of us for his new staff, is that ok with you?'_

_'yes, why wouldn't it be?'_ Fleur shrugged

_'I haven't got a clue, he just asked if that was ok with us, come on, Blaze is going to take us to him, Papa's phoenix'_ she added seeing Gabrielle's confused look. The girl then jumped up and moved over to her sister who turned to Blaze 'can you take us to 'im please Blaze?' a happy trill and the Phoenix hovered in front of them. They each took hold of a tail feather and flashed to Ollivanders.

Harry turned as the group appeared in the store with a smile. 'Ello Maman, Papa' Fleur said with a smile. 'hey' Harry said brightly. Fleur then raised an eyebrow

'Papa, you know you did not 'ave to ask for our 'elp' Harry looked a little sheepish.

'well, I thought it would be polite' Fleur shook her head in amusement before reaching up and pulling out a hair. Jean and Gabrielle did the same before passing them to Ollivander who smiled 'thank you, now Lord Potter, this will take two hours to make' Harry nodded and the group left the store.

Harry directed them to Florence where they could have something to eat. Sitting down Fleur asked 'zere was somezing else you wanted to ask us Papa?' he nodded and switched to french

_'well, I was thinking, im not sure where you are living after school or during the holidays but I found out today that I own a manor house here and a Villa in France, I just wanted to know if you would like to stay in one of those?'_ the three exchanged glances before Jean said

_'that would be fantastic Arry, we lived in the Veela enclave but since I married you we would not have been allowed back'_

_'oh, well I suppose its a good thing that I have a couple of places then'_ they laughed a little before Fleur said _'why did that man call you Lord Potter?'_ Harry rubbed the back of his neck

_'well, the Potter house is an Ancient and Most Noble house so as its head I become Lord Potter, not fun, and Jean becomes Lady Potter'_ Fleur sniggered at Jean's grimace at the title.

_'well, how about we have a look at Potter manor before we head back?'_ they all agreed and the conversation turned to what they were going to do about the third task. _'I believe its going to be an open challenge, not some riddle based or anything like that'_ Fleur said looking over at Harry

_'I don't feel right competing any more, I don't fancy losing to my daughter'_ Fleur smirked

_'yes, because thats likely to happen Papa, and that is the first time you have referred to either of us as your daughter, it was nice'_ Gabrielle nodded with a smile. Harry chuckled

_'I hadn't realised, sorry about that, guess its still a little odd to me, but back to the topic, I shouldn't even be in the tournament, some joker put my name in'_ Fleur nodded slowly

_'I suppose, but for someone not supposed to be competing and the youngest by three years you're doing very well'_ Harry smiled

_'Thanks, I think, but it was mostly luck'_ Fleur rolled her eyes

_'you know, I talked to Hermione earlier, she told me you'd say something like that Papa'_ he pouted

'everyone's ganging up on me' the three laughed and he chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon the two hours was up and they headed back to Ollivanders. Harry was a little nervous and Jean held his hand to reassure him. Gabrielle had his other hand and was looking around with great interest. They entered the store and Ollivander walked out of the store room with a broad grin 'ah, Lord Potter, excellent timing, come on through' they followed him back into the work room and Harry noticed that there was a large wooden box about seven foot long on the work bench. Ollivander moved over to it 'the box is included in the price Lord Potter, this has to be one of my finest pieces' he opened the box and Harry let his eyes widen. The staff was six foot long and the two woods wound around each other in a spiral. The design itself was basic, but the contrast of the bone white White ash and the blood red Veela Willow was shocking. Ollivander grinned at Harry's obviously shell shocked face. 'there are runes inscribed upon the staff which blocks it from use by any except its wielder and those who gave for its core. It is unbreakable and will not wear' Harry raised a hand up and the staff flew into it. The moment he gripped it a powerful wind blew around the room making hair fly, clothes flap and objects to get thrown around the room. Harry could feel the hum of power emanating from the staff and smiled. Not only did it feel far more powerful then his wand but it felt perfect to him. Ollivander clapped his hands together 'fantastic Lord Potter' Harry nodded numbly and held the staff upright. 'I fear it may be a little obvious that im not using a wand any more' he said with a smirk. Ollivander grinned

'the staff should come to you if you call for it. If kept in this box it can't be summoned by anyone except you and no one can open it except you' Harry nodded

'thank you Mr Ollivander, this is, perfect'

'as it should be Lord Potter, for such an item the price is of course matching, two hundred and fifteen galleons' Harry nodded and vaguely pulled out a money bag which had a direct link to his vault. He passed over the gold and took the box up in his other hand. He bowed to Ollivander and the group left the store.

They headed to Hogwarts via the Leaky cauldron floo. Stepping out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office he saw the old man eyeing his staff with curiosity. 'hello Professor, the Will was most enlightening' Dumbledore smiled

'ah, you learned of the blocks? Very good' Harry nodded

'if you don't mind might I leave the box here for now, we are going to look at Potter manor' Dumbledore nodded and Harry leant the case against the wall before writing down the address for the others to read so they can get there.

Another floo travel later and Harry was already thankful for his staff. It made landing so much more dignified. Either that or no one wants to laugh at a man who has a staff. Shaking his head of the thought he turned back and helped the other three out of the fireplace before turning his attention to the large study they were in. unsurprisingly it was done in red and gold. A large desk stood in the corner with a bookcase by its side. A couch and three armchairs with a coffee table between them filled the other end of the room. The fireplace was between the two. 'shall we?' he asked indicating the door. They all smiled and went exploring the house.

An hour later and Harry was stood in the entrance hall amazed by the place. It had ten bedrooms, each with its own en suite, a library almost the same size as Hogwarts own. There was a dining room, a huge living room, a kitchen that could easily have housed a dozen elves, a indoors swimming pool that was in a conservatory. The roof was glass which Fleur said meant they could still sun bathe. All in all there were four floors. The ground floor and two above as well as one below which held a training room, a dungeon and for some reason a place called the Marauders lair. Harry checked it out and was not surprised to see it held a muggle snooker table, a darts board, a bar with many different drinks, muggle, wizarding, alcoholic and not. There was also a large collection of posters with mostly naked muggle women on it. He decided that perhaps he should take those down before Fleur or Jean saw them. He also found an observatory style room on the roof, it was a dome of perfectly see through glass that Vector would give her right foot to get to for star gazing. Shaking his head at the image he waited for the other three to come back.

It was ten minutes before Fleur and Gabrielle came down the large staircase and towards him. They were beaming 'Papa, zis place eez fantastic, zere eez so much space' Harry grinned as they stood by him. 'so, you pick out your rooms then?' Fleur smirked

'of course' Harry chuckled

'so, any place you liked in particular?' Gabrielle nodded

'ze pool room, I love to swim' Fleur smiled

'oui, I must agree wiz Gabrielle, but I do want to read some of ze books in zat library, it 'as ones zat Ogwarts and Beauxbaton would kill to get' Harry raised an eyebrow

'really? I'll have to look through it myself some time, and make sure Hermione never finds out, she'd never leave' Fleur giggled behind her hand and they heard

'oh Arry? Would you like to explain zis?' Harry raised an eyebrow as Jean come up from the staircase that lead to the basement. She was holding several rolled up posters and Harry chuckled 'I take it you found the marauders lair?' she nodded and he smiled

'well, my father along with his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew made up a group called the Marauders. You know of the Weasley twins yes?' all three nodded 'well, the Marauders are their role models, mentioned several times in Hogwarts: A History they are legends, and not one for rules' he explained. Jean looked at the rolled up pictures

'so you did not know of zese?' he shook his head.

'not a clue, I would hazard a guess that was Sirius's idea, certainly sounds like him' she smiled and vanished them before saying 'zis eez a very nice place Arry' he nodded

'well, its either this or the Villa in France as our home' the three looked at each other for a moment

'per'aps we should check ze Villa at some point as well Arry' Jean suggested. Harry nodded

'yep, sounds like a plan' Fleur looked around

'Papa, I know you do not like ze idea but for a place like zis we will need an elf or two' Harry sighed 'yes, I was thinking about that, I know one that would jump at the chance and another that might wish to join us' Fleur nodded. Jean moved over to Harry's side

'by ze way, zat bar needs wine' Harry smirked

'I thought it might, but I know nothing about it' Jean smiled

'Fleur and I can manage zat, right Fleur?'

'oui Maman' she said happily before looking around again.

'I do not know about you but I could really see zis being our first 'ome away from ze enclave' Jean nodded and crouched down to Gabrielle 'would you like to stay 'ere Gabrielle?'

'oui Maman, it eez so nice 'ere' Harry smiled and Jean said

'I zink zat we 'ave all chosen Arry, I believe zat we can use ze Villa as a summer 'ome non?' Harry nodded 'that sounds like a brilliant idea, I guess I should ask those elves' Jean nodded and Harry called 'Dobby' with a crack the elf appeared wide eyed

'the great Harry Potter sir, how can I help?' Fleur smirked and Harry grimaced before saying

'just call me Harry, and I have a question for you' Dobby nodded 'how would you like to work for me?' Dobby's already wide eyes widened even further

'oh, Dobby would like that sir, very much so' Harry smiled

'great, I'll match what Dumbledore is paying or I can go higher if you wish?' Dobby shook his head

'no sir, Dobby is fine, thank you sir' Harry smiled

'Harry Dobby, just call me Harry, I do have another question' Dobby nodded eagerly 'do you think Winky would like to join us?' Dobby smiled toothily

'I can go and get her if you want si...Harry' Harry nodded and he disappeared with a crack.

'excitable isn't 'e?' Fleur asked with a smile.

'yea, I set him free from a very abusive family' there were two cracks this time and Winky appeared with Dobby 'Harry Potter sir wants to see me?' she asked quietly.

'I do Winky, how would you like to join Dobby and work for me?' she looked up at him surprised

'Harry Potter sir wants Winky to be his elf with Dobby?' Harry nodded and she smiled 'oh, that would make Winky very happy sir, and Winky doesn't wants paying sir' Harry sighed

'Winky, I don't want a slave' she looked up at him with teary eyes

'Dobby says Harry Potter was a great wizard sir' Harry blushed slightly and Fleur crouched down.

'Winky?' the elf turned to her

'yes Miss?'

'just call me Fleur, how about if Papa pays you, but you set the amount?' Winky thought about that before nodding and saying 'Winky would like ten Knuts a month if that is ok Harry Potter sir?' Harry nodded 'of course, if you ever need any more don't hesitate to come to me, or my family' he indicated the three who smiled. Dobby and Winky bowed to them 'it is an honour to serve Harry Potters Family' Dobby said happily.

'thank you Dobby, Winky, my names is Jean and these are our daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle' she gestured to them and the two elves beamed. Jean looked back at Harry 'I zink zat Gabrielle and I will stay 'ere for now, we can 'elp sort a few zings out, eez zat ok Gabrielle?' she nodded and Harry smiled 'ok, we'll come back whenever we can' Fleur nodded and gave them both a hug. Harry did the same and got a kiss from Jean. 'we shall see you soon zen Arry?' Jean said with a smile. Harry nodded 'I'll make sure of it, I think Dumbledore might be wondering whats taking us so long Fleur'

'oui Papa' they waved goodbye and headed up to the study.

As they walked Harry asked 'Fleur, what do you really think of everything that has happened so far?' Fleur seemed to think about that.

'well, I won't deny zat it was weird to zink zat you would be my fazzer but zen I realised zat I 'ave never 'ad a fazzer before and I love 'ow it feels, it eez ze same for zis, we 'ave never 'ad a real 'ome before, just a room in ze enclave, I am a little regretful zat I am not ze one you married' Harry raised an eyebrow and she blushed slightly 'I zought zat you were ze first real gentleman I 'ad ever met, I wanted to keep you in my life, admittedly ze plan 'ad been for us to go out togezzer but to 'ave you 'as my Papa eez just as good, better in fact as I know you'll look after Gabrielle and I, Muzzer eez very 'appy wiz all zis, you are good for all zree of us Papa' Harry smiled

'thanks Fleur, I was worried that you didn't like me' Fleur smiled

'non, do not worry, we like you, of course zat does not mean zat we won't cause you trouble zough' Harry rolled his eyes 'that doesn't surprise me' she smirked just as they reached the study.


	8. Chapter 8

After they left Dumbledore's office they headed down the stair case. _'Papa, I do believe you are getting strange looks for the staff'_ Harry nodded

_'it seems so, but if that guy behind us doesn't take his eyes from below your waist im going to give him a close up look of my staff'_ Fleur smirked and glanced over her shoulder

'if you continue to stare at me it will end very badly for you' the guy jumped and ran back up the stairs. Fleur rolled her eyes _'how did you know someone was staring at me?'_

_'because I looked over my shoulder, he never noticed me because he was busy drooling over you'_ Fleur sighed _'I suppose that isn't something that im going to get past'_ Harry nodded

'I guess so, any way, I wonder how badly Hermione will beg if we accidentally let slip that we have some very rare books in the Potter library?' Fleur grinned

'why Papa, I do believe zat we will 'ave to test zat' Harry smirked.

They sat down at the table with Ron and Hermione who asked 'where have you two been all day?' Harry shrugged 'went to Gringotts with Jean, my wand almost blew up, had to get a staff then we explored our new home for a while' Hermione blinked rapidly

'ok, from the top, wand almost blew up?' Harry nodded

'there were several blocks on my magic as it would've killed me as a baby, I released them and my wand couldn't handle it, thats when I got this beauty' he gestured the staff he had leaned against the table. Hermione looked at it in awe. 'wow, and the new home?' Harry smiled

'Potter manor, the place is fantastic, and the li...never mind' he said quickly. Hermione noted this and said 'what was that last bit Harry?' Harry grimaced

'the Potter library' Hermione's eyes glazed over for a moment before

'can I see it sometime, please?' Fleur smiled

'Papa said zat 'e wanted to read ze books Ogwarts does not 'ave before 'e let ozzers in' Hermione gaped at him 'Harry, thats mean, what books Hogwarts doesn't have?' she whined. Fleur grinned

'I noticed several rare texts zat neizzer Ogwarts or Beauxbaton 'olds, I can not wait to read zem' Hermione stared at them pleadingly 'Harry' she started with the puppy dog eyes 'you wouldn't be so mean as to stop me reading a few books would you?' Harry rubbed his chin.

'well, maybe over the summer you can but for the rest of the year its still being sorted out' Hermione pouted 'no fair' she muttered. Harry chuckled

'patience Hermione, that's all' she nodded but still pouted

'Fleur's going to read them before I do, going to taunt me about it' Fleur put on a look of mock hurt

'would I ever do such a zing to you 'Ermione?'

'you would'

'you're right, I would' Harry laughed. There was a sneering voice behind him

'oh look, Potter got a stick, does he play fetch?' out the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy reach for the staff only the be blasted back by a bolt of blue lightning. 'ah, fuck' the ferret muttered. Harry smirked 'serves you right Malfoy, don't touch what isn't yours'

'shut it Potter' Harry rolled his eyes and Fleur looked over her shoulder at the Slytherin

'zat eez Lord Potter to you' Harry smirked as Malfoy scoffed

'who asked you half breed?' Harry instantly went from amused to a towering rage and he stood quickly before grabbing his staff and turning to Malfoy. Harry didn't even realise that there was a visible dark aura being radiated off him. Malfoy backed away as Harry advanced on him. 'I dare you to say that again Malfoy, because it will be the last thing you do on this earth' Harry said coldly. 'you don't scare me Potter' Harry grinned evilly

'really? Then your cowering and shivering from me must be because you're cold. Im warning you Malfoy, you say anything against my family again and you'll wish that it was Voldemort instead' he growled. Malfoy paled and scrambled away as fast as he could. Harry waved his staff and a high powered stinging hex flew at Malfoy making him yell out as he left the hall. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a quiet voice 'Papa, zank you' he smiled and turned to Fleur

'no one should ever call you that and if they do I will teach them the extent of their idiocy' Fleur nodded slowly and they sat back at the table. Hermione watched Harry with awe 'Harry, how did you do that?' Harry frowned

'do what?'

'the air around you went all dark. It was scary' Fleur nodded

'Papa 'as a very strong core, it created an aura around 'im as 'e got angry, it eez used to intimidate and it worked very well' she added with a grin.

They talked quietly for a while before Dumbledore came down to Harry 'Harry, that was quite impressive, might I ask what it was that caused it?' Harry growled

'Malfoy called Fleur a half breed, im telling you now sir, I am not going to stand for it' Dumbledore nodded 'I will guarantee he is punished accordingly Harry' Harry nodded and the old man walked off. Harry looked at the time 'oops, I should be learning some new spells' Hermione smirked

'I wondered if you would ever remember, are you going to join us Fleur?'

'sure, I would like to see what Papa can do' Harry rolled his eyes and the group left the hall to find an empty classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

After four hours of learning, casting and perfecting spells Harry's repertoire was much higher then before. With the staff it all seemed so easy, stunning, disarming, shields, reductos, impedimentas and even a few more powerful and dangerous curses including a cutting hex that managed to not only slice through the dummy they were using but left a nine foot long gash in the wall. 'oops' Harry said casting a reparo on it. The wall fixed itself and Fleur smirked 'I do not want to get in ze way of zat' Hermione shook her head before saying

'how about this one, its called an explosion hex' Harry raised an eyebrow and she told him in more detail of what it was. They decided to back up to the far side of the room as he cast it on the dummy. They should've been less surprised when not only the dummy exploded but so did a twenty foot square section of outer wall. 'er' Harry said finally. Fleur cracked up and laughed with Hermione.

Moments later the door slammed open to admit Dumbledore with the heads of houses baring their wands. They came across Fleur and Hermione gasping for breath on the floor as they laughed and a very sheepish looking Harry who shrugged. Finally they looked at the hole in the wall. 'Mr Potter, did you do that?' McGonagall asked wide eyed.

'er, I was aiming for the dummy honest' he defended looking back 'well, there was a dummy there at one point, I swear, oh shush you two' he said to the girls 'Fleur if you don't stop soon you are so grounded' she stopped and stared at him

'zat eez mean Papa' he smirked smugly. Dumbledore chuckled and flicked his wand at the wall. Some of it was repaired 'hmm, it seems that it needs a little more power behind it. Harry, do you mind' Harry nodded and waved his staff at the wall. Together he and Dumbledore managed to fix it up. 'Mr Potter, how did you do that?' Harry turned back to a goggling Flitwick

'what do you mean sir? I just used a reparo, I imagine it was mostly Professor Dumbledore' with that Harry looked and saw that the old man didn't even have his wand drawn and was smiling 'im not sure what you mean Harry, I don't have my wand' Harry rolled his eyes

'you wanted to see if I could do it?'

'yep, very impressive Harry' Harry smirked and saw that Fleur was in silent giggles again.

'what? Because I can't hear them I don't see you laughing at me? You're mean' he pouted and she smirked. Dumbledore continued to smile 'might I suggest Harry that in order to practice with that staff you will need magical shields to attack, and while I mean no offence to my fellow Professors I do not believe they have enough power to withstand, so with that in mind I can probably find some free time every day' Snape sneered

'Potter puts a hole in the wall and you want to train him personally?' Harry rolled his eyes

'you know, Potter is my last name, you could at least share the same respect and use my title as I use yours Professor' Snape glared at him and Dumbledore chuckled

'he is quite right Severus, Harry is a Lord' Snape scowled

'ok Lord Potter, I challenge you to a friendly duel' Dumbledore seemed to be expecting that and clapped his hands together 'excellent, we can take this outside, I think I would like this castle still standing' he then turned and lead the way out. Harry lowered his staff to help the two girls up and they smiled as they followed him out.

The students seemed to know something was going on as Dumbledore strode outside with the heads of house, Harry, Fleur and Hermione following so being students, they followed as well. This Dumbledore seemed to expect as well so once they reached an area of flat and empty grounds he turned and smiled 'Professor Snape has issued a friendly duel challenge to Lord Harry Potter, are you both ready?' Harry and Snape stood opposite each other. Harry held his staff to his side but slightly in front of him and had his other hand behind his back. Snape had his wand out and by his side. 'excellent, bow' the two bowed never taking eyes off each other 'and...begin' straight away Snape sent a stunning spell at Harry who raised a shield whilst sending his own back at Snape who dodged it.

After a few minutes of the same Harry had the odd idea to spin the staff in fast circles so he did so. He found it very easy to do and was happy to see that he could both attack and defend easily. With each pass he would either create a shield or fire a spell at Snape.

The duel went on and Snape went on the defensive more until Harry decided to stop playing around. In an instant he stopped the spinning and gripped the staff with both hands while firing an over powered stunning spell at Snape. The stunner ripped up earth as it screamed across the grounds. Snape went wide eyed and raised the most powerful shield he could only for it to shatter and the stunner to hit him blasting him back fifty feet. He landed with a dull thud and Harry stood straight again as everyone cheered. Flitwick woke Snape up and the man instantly groaned while holding his chest. With a few flicks Flitwick called Pomfrey over as Snape had half a dozen broken ribs. Harry smirked to himself as Fleur walked over with Hermione 'nicely done Papa' she said with a smile. 'thanks, although I don't think Jean is going to be too happy with this whole thing' Fleur smirked 'non, probably not, I see a couch in your near future' Harry groaned

'damn, seriously sir, can I get a comfier couch in my room?' he asked the headmaster who chuckled. Harry shook his head 'I suppose I should go talk to Snape, he's not going to be happy to have been beaten by me' Fleur shook her head and went with him while Hermione headed off to the library.

Stepping inside the infirmary Harry spotted Snape sitting on one of the beds. 'ah, Professor' he said walking over. Snape raised an eyebrow 'that was impressive Potter' Harry was surprised but didn't show it 'likewise Professor' Snape smirked

'I get the feeling you were toying with me, if you could use a stunner like that' Harry grimaced

'maybe, I was trying to get a feel for this in a duel' he raised the staff a little and Snape nodded

'well, it worked, the six ribs were broken in three places each' Harry winced

'ouch' he muttered. Fleur nodded

'oui, zat does not sounds pleasant, wait, 'ow would you know Papa?' he grinned sheepishly.

'you see that bed over there?' he pointed to one in the corner and she nodded

'oui'

'go and read the plaque' she nodded confused and went over. She read

_This bed belongs to Harry James Potter_

she came back with a smirk 'are you in 'ere zat often?'

'yep, sucks really, they could really do to change the wall paper' he smirked with her. Snape stood

'try not to blow up the castle Potter' he then left a surprised Harry.

'well that was damn right pleasant of him' he muttered before shaking his head 'well, I think Hermione is probably in the library, maybe we should go and grace her with our presence' Fleur grinned 'oui' Harry raised an eyebrow at the playful glint in her eye but said nothing as they headed out.


	10. Chapter 10

A few minutes later they walked into the library and sure enough Hermione was working at a table. They sat down either side of her and Harry glanced at the book she was using. It was a book on house elves and Harry groaned. 'what?' she whispered.

'house elves Hermione?' she nodded

'so?'

'well, I hired Dobby and Winky today' Hermione glared at him

'how much?' Fleur took over

'Dobby did not wish for more zen Dumbledore was paying 'im, and Winky only agreed after I said zat she can decide 'ow much she was paid' Hermione smiled

'so how much did she settle on?'

'ten knuts a month' Fleur informed her. Hermione went from happy to angry and span around to Harry 'ten knuts? Harry how can you pay her so little?' Harry pinched the bridge of his nose

'its what she wanted Hermione, can you at least recognise that this is better then her getting drunk here for nothing?' Hermione huffed

'fine, but even so'

'do you think that I or my family is going to abuse either one of them?'

'no but...'

'they are being paid what they want and asked for and they are not going to be abused, they are happy, is that a problem?'

'well no but...'

'then there is no problem' Harry settled finally. Hermione rolled her eyes before smiling and turning to Fleur 'will you join S.P.E.W?' Fleur raised an eyebrow and Hermione explained 'Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare' Fleur blinked rapidly

'and zat does what exactly?' Hermione smiled

'well, the long term goals are to get house elves rights and to abolish the slavery' Fleur stared at her before glancing at Harry who made the crazy sign. Suppressing a smirk with difficulty she turned back to Hermione 'do you know what 'appens to a magical being wizzout zeir magic?' Hermione nodded slowly 'well, they die' Fleur nodded

'and 'ouse elves get zeir magic from ze family zey serve, wiz no family zen zey 'ave no magic, it takes at least zree years but it will inevitably 'appen, ze 'ouse elf will die unless bound to anozzer family, zat eez why you see very few free 'ouse elves, zey are all dead' Hermione blinked rapidly before saying 'I never knew that' Fleur nodded

'it eez all very good to say you wish to stop slavery but remember, zis eez magic, it eez not always logical nor does it always conform to what you believe eez right.' Hermione nodded slowly and looked back at the book before closing it. She glanced the time and shot up 'its almost curfew, goodnight you two'

'night Hermione'

'goodnight' she then raced out the library. Harry looked at Fleur

'you just didn't want to wear a badge that said spew on it didn't you?' Fleur shrugged and smirked

'pretty much Papa' Harry rolled his eyes and the two left the library.

They reached Fleur's room first 'night Fleur' he said stopping himself from yawning.

'night Papa' she said kissing him on the cheek and leaving. Harry walked off to his own room and quickly got to bed. It had been a tiring day to say the least. He was about to drop off when he noticed the golden perch and bird with it 'hey there Blaze, fun day?' a happy trill and Harry smiled

'good to hear, obviously you noticed that we're moving to Potter manor in the summer' another trill and Harry smiled 'good, night Blaze' a short chirrup and Harry closed his eyes and was almost instantly asleep.

The next day he was woken by someone jumping on the bed and hugging him. He opened his eyes to see Gabrielle smiling up at him 'hey they Gabby' she grinned

'morning Papa' she said happily before scooting under the covers. Harry chuckled and looked over at the door way to see Jean leaning against the frame with her arms crossed and an amused look. 'morning Arry' she said walking over

'morning Jean, how'd it go?' she sat down on the bed next to him

'well, i've never met any elves more eager zen zose two' Harry chuckled

'sounds like Dobby alright, any problems?' she shook her head.

'non, it seems zat ze manor had been charmed to stay as good as always, 'owever Winky did say zat she enjoyed running around after Gabrielle' Harry smirked and looked down at the girl

'already causing trouble are you?' she smiled

'me? I would never do such a zing Papa' he rolled his eyes

'of course not' she giggled. There was a knock on the door and they turned to see Fleur looking in with a smirk 'morning Fleur, come join the melee' she rolled her eyes.

'I am fine zank you Papa' Harry raised an eyebrow before turning to Gabrielle

'your sister is a spoil sport' Gabrielle nodded and Jean smirked. Harry whispered to Gabrielle and she shot out of the bed before grabbing hold of Fleur and dragging her over. Jean laughed as Fleur was pulled onto the bed. 'see, now isn't that better Fleur?' Harry asked as Gabrielle sat on her sister

'ok ok, you win Gabrielle, leetle menace' she said with an evil grin before reaching up and tickling the smaller girl. Gabrielle managed to escape and fled the room with Fleur chasing her. Jean leaned on Harry's shoulder 'I don't know 'ow you 'ave done it, but Fleur eez coming out of 'er shell, she 'as been so much 'appier ze last few days' Harry smiled

'I noticed that, I fear for the house' Jean smirked

'zat reminds me, Fleur and I will be going into 'Ogsmeade to ze Zree broomsticks to see if zey 'ave some wine for ze bar' Harry smiled

'have fun then' Jean nodded and kissed him before leaving the room with an oddly seductive hip sway. Harry shook his head to clear it and showered before dressing and heading out.


	11. Chapter 11

As Fleur and Jean were in the village Harry was with Gabrielle by the lake. _'Papa?'_

_'yes Gabby?'_

_'you're not going to leave us are you?'_ Harry turned to see the girl standing and looking at the ground. He sat down with his back to the tree and pulled her down to cuddle next to him _'why would you say something like that?'_ she sniffed

_'because everyone else who was this nice to me left'_ Harry held her a little tighter

_'well, you don't have to worry, I won't be leaving, now, I want to see a smile'_ she looked up at him with wet eyes but smiled broadly _'thats better, now, don't you forget, im always free for you, at least when i've got lessons but all you have to do then is knock and ask for me, you understand me Gabby?'_ she nodded and leaned into him

_'thank you Papa'_ he smiled and the two of them talked for a while as they looked over the lake.

After a few hours they were joined by the Weasley twins who adored Gabrielle. 'hey you two, im surprised, you're not causing trouble' Fred said sitting next to Gabrielle. Harry smirked

'hey, don't you go setting examples, and whilst you're here' he pulled out a piece of parchment and showed it to them. 'read the address, memorize it then burn it' they nodded and did as told before asking 'so, what was that about?' Harry grinned

'that was the address of Potter Manor, where I will be living with my family, I thought you might want to visit Gabrielle' she beamed

'couldn't keep us away with a basilisk'

'not that it would bother you Harry'

'one down and a dragon to follow'

'I fear for any guy who tries to date Fleur'

'Run from the pissed Dad Potter' Harry laughed with Gabrielle. None of them noticed the beetle above Harry's head on the tree 'Papa, can zey really visit?' Harry raised an eyebrow

'just as long as they don't blow the house up' she smiled and Harry said 'oh, that reminds me, you wanted to know who the marauders are right?' they nodded eagerly 'well, Prongs was my dad, Sirius Black is Padfoot, Peter Pettigrew is wormtail and none other then our own Remus Lupin is Moony' the twins glanced at each other 'ok, we're loosing our touch, how did we not guess that?' Harry chuckled 'tell you what, when we can get Sirius the trial he should've gotten and when they find him innocent im sure he'll have a lot of stories for you' they grinned then turned serious

'I still don't believe Crouch never gave him a trial, even Bellatrix Lestrange was given one, I mean hell, three drops of veritaserum and Sirius would be free, but they couldn't spare thirty seconds for it' Harry nodded then looked at George

'don't swear in front of Gabrielle' George smiled

'look whose the responsible dad then' Fred grinned

'its a shame he's off the market'

'girls love a guy who cares'

'and is good with kids' Harry smirked then sniggered as

'are you two trying to cost me my 'usband?' the twins turned to see Jean and Fleur walking down to them 'us? Never good Lady, we'd be roasted' she smirked and the two of them joined the group.

'so, find anything good Jean?' she leaned forwards and kissed him before saying

'oui, a few zings, Fleur 'as really got an eye for it' Harry raised an eyebrow at Fleur who shrugged

'what? Im cultured' he smirked

'and yet you chased Gabrielle around for an hour this morning' she smiled

'im cultured when I want to be' Harry rolled his eyes. Jean looked between the twins

'so, 'as Arry told you about ze manor?' the twins glanced at each other before, in unison

'No, what manor?' Harry glared at them as Gabrielle giggled.

'Arry, you said zat you would tell zem'

'I did, they're trying to get me into trouble' Jean smirked as the twins grabbed their chests just above their hearts 'Harry, how could you, you wound us' Harry rolled his eyes

'I will if you don't stop pratting about' they laughed.

After a while George asked 'so, who are you ladies supporting in the final task?'. Gabrielle smiled

'Fleur'

'Arry' was Jeans reply. They then looked at each other before Jean said 'Fleur' and Gabrielle said 'Papa' Harry chuckled with Fleur and the twins. Harry then shuddered

'ok, what am I going to tell Mrs Weasley? She's going to flip out at all this' the twins grimaced

'big time, might be best for you to see her soon' Harry nodded and sighed

'that is not going to be fun' Fleur, Gabrielle and Jean looked at him

'what do you mean Papa?' Fleur asked confused.

'well, Mrs Weasley pretty much took me into their family, very protective, I don't know how she's going to react to the fact im now married with two daughters' Jean smiled

'well, when you go we shall be zere wiz you' Harry smiled

'thanks, I think it might be good to go next weekend, then we can head back to Potter manor for the rest of it, you two can join us if you want' he added to the twins who nodded eagerly.

'oh, and Rita? Keep the story in until after next Saturday unless you want everyone to know that you're an illegal animagus' he glanced up at the beetle which froze in place. The twins looked

'Rita? As in Skeeter?' Harry nodded

'yea, she's an animagus, that's how she gets the stories, I don't mind her publishing this one just so long as she's open for an interview and the facts' there was a buzzing for a moment before Rita appeared at their side looking down at them with a predatory grin 'so, a few questions Harry?'

'tell you what Rita, we'll have more time on Wednesday, my lessons finish early so we can have a proper interview then' she nodded

'thanks, and I'll publish it the Monday after, that ok?' Harry nodded and she disappeared again.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the week went without a hitch, Rita got her interview and the facts, Harry actually enjoyed his lessons somewhat, Fleur came out of her shell a little more and Harry found it endearing that she was just as big a trouble maker as Gabrielle was. Jean went back to Potter manor as she said the school time table didn't let her sleep long enough but soon it was Saturday. Harry walked with his family to Dumbledore's office and the man was waiting for them 'good luck Harry, I think you might need it, perhaps you should take your staff, a little extra force I believe' Harry nodded and held out his hand. It appeared and he took it firmly. With that they flooed to the Burrow.

Harry was not surprised to see that Mrs Weasley was with Mr Weasley, Charlie and Bill as they climbed out. 'Harry dear, its good to see you' she said standing to give him a hug.

'just a moment Mrs Weasley, there are a few people coming with me' he turned back to the fire as Jean stepped out swiftly followed by Fleur and Gabrielle. Jean smiled 'Ello, you must be Mrs Weasley' she got a nod 'Arry as said many good zings about you and your 'usband' Jean continued. Mrs Weasley smiled and indicated that they all join the table. Harry noticed Fleur giving a lasting look at Bill who returned it. Fleur saw that Harry noticed and looked away as she sat down. Harry leant his staff against the table and Bills attention was drawn 'hey, is that a staff Harry?'

'it is' Bill whistled

'and you can use it fully?'

'yep' Bill looked at it in awe and Harry turned to Mrs Weasley 'now, I believe that I said we have some important things to talk about, yes?' Mrs Weasley nodded evidently confused.

'well, I'll start from the top. The second task, you may recall that I saved Gabrielle here as well as Ron' Mr Weasley nodded then frowned

'I thought it was a little odd that Dumbledore would do that, I thought that the Veela and Merpeople were enemies' Harry nodded

'they are, and they would've killed Gabby if I had not saved her' Mr Weasley paled with his wife

'then its a very good thing you were there Harry dear' Mrs Weasley said with a warm smile at Gabrielle. Mr Weasley however seemed to pick up on what happened 'you made a life debt with Gabrielle? But she is underage so it was picked up by her mother, correct?' Harry nodded

'I shouldn't be surprised that you know really' Mr Weasley smiled

'im more intelligent then I let on you know, I just look stupid' Harry smirked

'I know that problem' Mrs Weasley looked between them

'is there something im missing' Harry sighed and turned to Charlie

'Gabrielle has never seen a de-gnoming, could you show her?' Charlie raised an eyebrow but nodded and Harry turned to Gabrielle _'its quite fun you know, this is Charlie, he'll take good care of you, he's a dragon master'_ Gabrielle's eyes widened and as Charlie stood she ran to his side and took his hand. He chuckled 'come on then' he lead her outside and Harry turned back to Mrs Weasley 'ok, as Jean carried the life debt for Gabrielle there was only two ways to settle it, either Jean had to save my life which all things considered wasn't likely to happen, or she had to marry me' Mrs Weasley got the gist and stood

'YOU GOT MARRIED? HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW COULD YOU? ESPECIALLY TO A VEELA' Fleur was on her feet and glaring at her

'and what eez wrong wiz Veela?' Harry rubbed his temples

'Fleur! Go and see Gabrielle' Fleur glared at Mrs Weasley before

'yes Papa' she then moved outside. Jean put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder

'now Mrs Weasley, if we didn't get married then both Fleur and Gabrielle would have lost their mother, could you honestly do that to any one?' Mrs Weasley sat back down

'no dear but...'

'but nothing Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, do you know what happens to a Veela who fails to repay a life debt?' he nodded sombrely

'their magic is drained and they die, Molly Weasley, I hope that next time you have a rant at someone we consider to be our son you will have your facts straight' he scolded. Mrs Weasley nodded mutely 'im sorry Harry dear, its just a shock' Harry smiled

'to the both of us' she smiled and turned to Jean

'I didn't mean to insult you, I was just worried' Jean nodded

'it eez ok, I can understand zat' Harry rubbed the back of his neck and Bill asked

'ok, I take it there is a reason why Fleur called you Papa?' Harry smiled

'yea, as Jean is their mother and I married her that makes me their father' Bill smiled

'father to a girl three years older then you? That's got to screw a few people over' Harry smirked.

A few minutes later and Charlie walked back in with Fleur who looked calmer and Gabrielle who looked like she had the time of her life. 'a right menace to gnomes this one' Charlie chuckled indicating Gabrielle who smiled. Fleur shot a glare at Mrs Weasley who sighed 'im sorry dear, I didn't mean anything by it' Fleur nodded but said nothing. Harry noted that Bills gaze was taken from his staff to Fleur. Gabrielle jumped up on Harry's lap 'so, I think introductions, this is Gabrielle, Fleur and Jean, girls, these are Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Bill and Charlie' everyone said hi and Fleur said it stiffly to Mrs Weasley. Charlie looked around 'I missed something' Bill nodded

'yep, I'll lay it out simply, Harry is married to Jean and Fleur and Gabrielle are their daughters' Charlie looked at him, then the family before holding his head 'that was simple?' Bill smirked

'I suppose its easier with dragons'

'you think? Its just, go there and eat that' Harry chuckled. Bill shifted in his seat slightly and said a little nervously 'so Fleur, I hear you've been the Beauxbaton duelling champ for a few years running now' she smiled

'oui, it eez odd, ze ozzer girls are worried zat I will 'ex zem' Harry smirked as Bill chuckled 'I 'ear zat you are a curse breaker?' Bill nodded proudly

'yep, good few years now, great fun' Fleur nodded

'it looked it when I was looking at what I could do after school, it intrigues me' Bill smiled

'if you want I can give you a hand on a few things, if you do decide to try it I'd be the one you'd apprentice under' Fleur smiled

'zat sounds good, zank you' he nodded

'any time, just send me an owl if you have any questions'

'I will' Harry leant closer to Jean

'when did this turn into a dating service?' she smirked and shook her head. Fleur had heard him and turned brick red _'Papa, that was mean'_ she whined. He shrugged

_'no, mean would be saying it loud enough for Bill to hear'_ she shook her head

_'please don't, I think I would die from embarrassment'_ Gabrielle grinned evilly and Fleur noticed it _'oh no, don't you even think it, Papa, stop her'_ Harry chuckled and glanced at Gabrielle

'you're not planning on making trouble are you Gabrielle?' she shook her head.

'you know I wouldn't Papa' he rolled his eyes

'please, you've been taking tips straight from Fred and George' she smiled innocently but that fooled no one. Mrs Weasley smiled 'I know that look, Fred and George used it all the time' Jean grinned

'we shall 'ave to watch out for it' Gabrielle pouted. Harry cringed

'and that one, its too cute' Jean nodded with Fleur. Harry tapped his chin 'how did we get to this point?' Gabrielle smiled

'you were saying zat you were going to tell Bill zat...'

'Gabrielle, if you even zink it I am going to...'

'ah, now now girls' Harry interrupted with a smirk. The two of them stuck their tongues out at each other but fell silent. The Weasleys laughed 'who would've guessed, a family man at fourteen' Mr Weasley said wiping his glasses.


	13. Chapter 13

After an hour of talking the floo fired up and the twins walked out. Gabrielle jumped up and went over to them whispering in their ears. Mrs Weasley raised an eyebrow 'what are you two doing here? Its school' Fred looked over

'Harry invited us to stay the weekend at his house, thought we'd drop by here first' Mrs Weasley nodded and smiled. The twins moved over to Bill 'can we talk to you?' Bill nodded confused and the twins lead him into the living room. Gabrielle sat back on Harry's lap and he groaned _'Gabrielle, what exactly did you just tell the twins?'_

_'oh, nothing Papa, I just suggested that Fleur might like Bill'_ Fleur turned brick red

_'Gabrielle, I am going to kill you'_ she then proceeded to chase her sister out the door and around the garden. The elder Weasleys laughed with Harry and Jean. Charlie just chuckled. Bill came back in with the twins and looked both pleased with himself and worried as he glanced at Harry. 'ok, what did you two do?' he asked looking at the twins who shrugged

'we might have said that you beat Snape'

'and that you scared Malfoy to hell just by standing'

'and that you are fiercely protective of your family'

'nothing too bad'

'why?' Harry pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at Bill

'nothing to worry about unless you hurt her, then I'll kill you' Bill gulped but nodded. Jean smiled and went outside to fetch the girls.

They returned a minute later laughing. Harry rolled his eyes as Fleur then blushed slightly when she looked at Bill. 'well, we should get going' Harry said standing. They said their goodbyes and flooed away to Potter manor. The Twins took one look before saying 'wow' at the same time. Fleur smirked and headed off to her room, something about changing to go for a swim. Gabrielle followed as her room was next door. The twins turned to Harry 'you have a pool? Harry nodded

'yea, why?' they rolled their eyes

'you couldn't have told us that before? Now we have to skinny dip' Harry glared at them as Jean giggled 'don't you even think it' they flooed back to get appropriate clothing. That term of phrase still worried Harry. 'bet you ten galleons they come back with bikini's' he said to Jean as they went to the master bedroom. 'you're on' he smirked and they went inside.

Ten minutes later and everyone was at the pool side waiting on the twins. Jean grumbled 'ok, I'll pay you later' Harry laughed as Fleur and Gabrielle giggled at the twins who wore matching blue bikini's. 'are we stylish or what?'

'what' Harry called back. They laughed and jumped in the pool. Harry smiled 'you know, we could bring a few friends over, be like a house warming party, im sure Dobby and Winky would love it, would do you say?' he asked them all. They all agreed and Harry smiled

'ok, we'll get a few people over, I think we have the room, invite your friends, you as well Gabrielle' they all beamed and set to work. Jean was inviting a few of her friends from work, she was a model after all, and friends from various places she had visited. Fleur most of the people in their year at Beauxbaton, Gabrielle her friends from their home and some she made at Hogwarts, the twins naturally invited every single Gryffindor and the Professors.

When everyone arrived by port key, side along apparition, Blaze or the elves it was quite rowdy. Harry had locked the library so Hermione couldn't escape the crowds. 'welcome everyone' he called over the crowd who cheered 'this is Potter manor, we have drinks, food, entertainment, just try not to eat anything the twins give you, enjoy yourselves' they all cheered again and the party began. Jean stood next to Harry 'zis was a great idea Arry' he smiled

'well, I figure its got to happen sometime' she smiled then said

'oh, I want to introduce you to my work friends' Harry nodded and they walked over to a group of woman who all looked stunning. They weren't Veela, just really good looking. 'Jean! How the devil did you get us invited to this?' Jean smiled

'well, it 'elps to know Arry Potter' they turned to him and he waved

'hi, I hear you work with Jean?' they nodded

'how do you know each other?' Jean smiled

'its a long story, I'll tell you in a moment, Arry, zis eez Amy, Jane and Chloe' he shook each of their hands 'nice to meet you all, I hope you enjoy yourselves' they smiled and he let Jean explain what had happened.

Harry walked around for a while before seeing the Professors, he was surprised, Snape came. 'hello Professors, having fun?' he asked brightly. Dumbledore chuckled

'indeed, this was quite an idea Harry'

'thanks, would you believe it was spawned from the Weasley twins in bikini's?' McGonagall smirked 'those two are impossible' Harry nodded

'yea, but that's because they're still wearing them. Look' he indicated over her shoulder at the twins who were messing around with some of Gabrielle's friends. McGonagall laughed at them 'they would never get away with that at Hogwarts' Harry smiled

'well, everyone needs a place to let their hair down Professor' she smiled

'Harry, you're an adult now, I think we can dispense with Professor' the others agreed, even Snape who Harry was surprised to see was enjoying himself. He caught a sight of Hermione looking around with interest and called 'Hermione!' she turned to him and walked over

'Hello Harry, this place is great' he nodded

'thanks, and the library is locked' she pouted

'damn' the Professors chuckled

'don't worry Hermione, you'll get to read the books, today however is for fun, have something to drink' she raised an eyebrow

'nothing alcoholic I hope' Harry smiled

'no don't be silly, that's all downstairs in the bar' she rolled her eyes and Harry thought for a second before waving his staff. A bottle appeared in front of him. Hermione raised an eyebrow at it 'Harry?' he smiled 'don't worry, only for people above the drinking age, Professors?' he asked looking around. They accepted with a smile and Hermione smirked 'I see what you're up to. Charm them so they give you better grades' Harry laughed

'as if that could work' Hermione smiled before leaving.

After a few hours the guests had started to leave, the Professors mostly, almost all of the Gryffindors, except the Quidditch team, a few of Fleur's friends, Gabrielle's had to go as well, Jean's work friends had to go to work in the morning so they left as well. Ron and Hermione had gone at her insistence. Jean came back over to Harry's side 'I think zis went well Arry, and we 'ave tomorrow to just relax and enjoy ze peace' Harry smiled as the group that was left headed back out to the pool. 'yea, sounds good.' he looked around, the place was spotless 'those two are really good' he commented impressed. Jean also looked around 'very' she added. They settled to watch the others prat around in the pool. That was until Fleur and Gabrielle came out 'now now, we can't 'ave zis can we Gabrielle?' Harry looked between them warily.

'non, it won't do, Papa, why are you not in ze pool?' oh, that was their game.

'why? Because I was er actually thats a very good question' he stood and picked Gabrielle up. She laughed as he jumped in with her. Fleur smirked 'e eez very good wiz Gabrielle' she said to her mother who nodded 'oui, and you, we 'ave noticed 'ow 'appy you 'ave been lately Fleur' she nodded

'it just, makes such a difference to 'ave 'im, it eez strange' Fleur admitted before grinning 'and you are not in ze pool because?' Jean smirked

'ok ok, im going' Fleur laughed and the two joined everyone else.

Harry soon found himself surrounded by the Quidditch team. Normally that wasn't so bad as it was quite common, but seeing as half the team were older girls in skimpy bikini's it was a little uncomfortable. 'Harry, what do you think of the chances next year?' Harry thought about that

'well, we need a new keeper, a decent one, we already have three excellent chasers' he gestured to the girls who beamed 'the twins will, as usual, scare the bludgers off without actually being near them'

'and we have a seeker that never fails' Alicia cut in before he could say anything. Harry rolled his eyes 'I didn't catch that one in third year did I?' the girls rolled their eyes and Katie said

'that was because you were attacked by dementors remember?'

'attacked by dementors?' came a voice behind them. Harry winced and the group looked to see Jean watching him with a raised eyebrow 'Arry, you forgot to mention zat' Harry smiled

'not really important, freak occurrence' he tried. Fat chance that was going to work.

'uh huh, so, ze couch looks comfortable non?' Harry bowed his head.

'damn' he muttered. The team looked around at each other

'Harry, what's going on?' he looked back up

'you heard, im on the couch tonight, tell you what, it should be in Mondays prophet' they nodded and Jean smirked before moving to his side. 'I was joking Arry' he smiled and put an arm around her. She copied him 'well thats good news' she smirked

'so, zis eez ze team you play on?' she asked looking around. He nodded

'yep, our chasers, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson' the three shook hands 'you already know the twins, they're the beaters' she smiled at them

'I see you are not in ze bikini's, zat eez good, I do not zink ze colour suited you' they laughed with the chasers. Alicia then said 'you're Fleur's mum right?' Jean nodded and the three looked at Harry's arm around her waist. 'Monday' Harry reminded them. They nodded and Fleur came over with Gabrielle and Bill. The elder Weasleys had left some time ago with Charlie. Harry noted that Fleur was holding Bills hand. She blushed slightly when she saw him looking. 'something to tell us Fleur?' he asked withholding a smirk. She smiled and blushed a little more

'oui, Bill asked me out' Harry smiled with Jean. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and sniggered with the twins. The chasers smiled at the two. Katie looked from Fleur to Harry 'its odd, we all thought that you two were going out' Fleur smirked

'zat would be inappropriate' Katie nodded

'I suppose, he is only fourteen' she then glanced at Jean who pouted

'and I am thirty four, does zat really matter?' Harry smirked at the head shaking.

'no, well, maybe a little' Alicia admitted. Jean rolled her eyes

'not to us it doesn't' Alicia pouted playfully

'and there was us thinking you'd end up with a Quidditch harem Harry' he chuckled with the others. Gabrielle yawned _'I think I am going to bed, goodnight Fleur, Maman, Papa'_

_'night Gabrielle'_ was the chorus from the three. She waved goodbye to the others and headed upstairs. 'you're sister is cute you know, most girls that age don't behave nearly as well as she does' Katie told Fleur who smiled 'we 'ave a good fazzer figure' Harry blushed slightly as Bill smirked.

'who was it she was calling Papa any way?' Fleur looked at Harry with a smile and everyone turned to him 'really? Harry?' he pouted

'you sound so surprised' they laughed

'sorry Harry, it wasn't so long ago that you were only a firstie, all nervous about playing Quidditch' Angelina said with a fond smile. 'well actually that was more to the fact that you lot were so bloody tall' they laughed

'we're still taller then you Harry'

'true, but not by much, that makes all the difference' they smirked and Fleur looked at the time

'I zink I shall call it a night as well, Goodnight Maman, Papa' she left with a wave and now the chasers were staring at him wide eyed 'Fleur is three years older then you and she's calling you Papa?' Harry shrugged

'Monday' he said simply. Bill laughed

'I guess I should head off as well, later, thanks for inviting me Harry'

'later Bill' he left as well. The chasers pouted

'McGonagall is going to kill us for getting in so late' Harry smiled

'then stay over, we have the room'

'really? We don't want to be any trouble' he shook his head.

'no trouble, im sure Dobby and Winky won't mind, Winky was in heaven cleaning up after you lot earlier' they grinned

'ok, thanks Harry' he smiled

'hey, if I can't kick you out after breakfast when can I?' the twins sniggered and Harry rolled his eyes 'and you two stay away from them, I don't need three angry chasers running me out of my own home because of you two' they looked at him solemnly

'how could you think we would do such a thing?'

'I know you'

'oh yea, well anyway' Harry rolled his eyes again.

That day ended on a high note as everyone headed to their own rooms. For the first time in a few weeks Harry slipped into bed next to Jean who seemed just as happy about that. 'I missed zis' she said cuddling closer. He put an arm around her 'me too, just not the same alone' she shook her head

'night Arry'

'goodnight Jean' he kissed her forehead and moments later they were asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry woke in the morning with the odd sense of being watched. Sure enough as he woke up he glanced downwards to see the twins, chasers, Fleur and Gabrielle at the foot of the bed. 'can I help you?' he asked with a smirk. Jean stirred next to him before looking down as well

'no, sleep time now' she turned over and put a pillow over her head. Harry smirked and shook his head 'any way, how can I help?' he asked looking at them all.

'well, we're going back to Hogwarts, wanted to say thanks before we left' Angelina explained.

'its no problem, honest, you're welcome any time' he assured them with a smile.

'thanks Harry, see you later right?' he nodded and they left smiling. The twins stuck around and Harry had a shrewd idea why. Gabrielle climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Harry and sure enough the twins grinned 'Dog pile' Fleur winced as they proceeded to throw themselves up the bed towards Harry. Jean had the good sense to edge to the far side from the beginning. Gabrielle giggled as both twins cuddled close to Harry 'hello Harrikins' they said in identical sweet voices. Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at Jean who was peeking out from under her pillow with a smirk 'you knew about this' she smiled

'maybe'

'well thanks for telling me, meanie' she stuck her tongue out at him and Fleur smiled

'I zink I will let you get on wiz your...male bonding...Papa' she left with a giggle and Gabrielle moved over next to Jean who hugged her. Harry was now stuck between the twins in bed. Not a place he ever wanted to find himself in. 'if you two aren't careful I'll set Dobby on you' the twins laughed and stood again 'we may like a joke but we aren't mental' Fred chortled before the two walked out. Harry slumped onto the pillows before glancing at Gabrielle 'you set me up, little devil, come here' she smiled and Harry reached out before tickling her. Jean joined in as well.

After a minute or so playing with Gabrielle Harry glanced at the door to see Fleur watching them happily. She had an odd look of longing. 'coming in Fleur?' she smiled and walked back inside standing at the foot of the bed again. Harry glanced at Jean who gave an almost imperceptible nod so Harry smiled 'don't be silly, come on' Fleur smiled and joined them. Harry waited exactly one moment before tickling her as well. That was all the encouragement Gabrielle needed to jump on her sister and Jean attacked from the other side.

Ten minutes later and the lot of them laid back on the bed laughing. Harry hadn't ever heard Fleur laugh the way she was now, it was nice, she was letting herself have fun with her family. Jean also noticed and beamed at her. Gabrielle was currently hugging her older sister who noticed the happy looks and smiled. She let a small tear out and Harry brushed it away '_im sorry, I just thought that I would never have a real childhood like Gabrielle has, I guess it got to me'_ Jean and Harry moved closer and they both hugged her _'nothing to be sorry about Fleur, I almost missed out on my childhood as well, we're your family and if you ever need to talk or just be silly then we're here for you'_ Harry assured her with a smile. Jean nodded and Fleur let another tear out

'zank you Papa' she said quietly.

The four of them joined the twins at the table a little while later. Straight away Gabrielle joined them and they started whispering. Harry rolled his eyes 'another marauder in training' he said with a smirk. As a reply he got the innocent look from all three. Fleur laughed and Jean smirked 'ah yes, Mrs Weasley warned us about zis look' she noted. The twins smiled

'I don't know what you mean, we're nice honest kids' Jean rolled her eyes

'and im a banshee' Fred smirked

'we thought we heard you singing' Jean laughed at him with the others.

'so, what are you doing today?' George asked looking around.

'well, I thought I'd spend more time getting to know my family' Harry replied looking at the three in question. They beamed at him.

That day the twins joined them back in the pool and they spent almost nine hours just talking about each other. It wasn't really a surprise to Harry or Jean but it was warming to hear Gabrielle call the twins uncle. They seemed to like it as well as Harry had never seen the caring look in their eyes before.

All too soon it was time for Harry, Fleur, Fred and George to head back to Hogwarts so after saying their goodbyes and see you laters they flooed back. Dumbledore looked up at them 'good weekend Harry?' he smiled

'very sir, Gabrielle seems to have found a kindred spirit or two' he motioned the twins who smirked. Fleur rolled her eyes 'zat eez not good, we will not 'ave any peace' Harry chuckled and the group left the office.

As they walked Harry glanced at Fred and George 'so, I notice you liked Uncle Fred and George' the two beamed and nodded 'like our uncles, Fabian and Gideon. They were twins and pranksters, but they were also good people, its good to know that someone thinks that we're more then trouble makers' Fleur smiled at them as Harry grinned

'well, Gabrielle has really taken to you two, just try not to get her up to too much trouble' they laughed 'no promises Harry' they went off down a hidden passageway leaving Harry to shake his head. They turned to keep walking but Fleur was swamped by her friends talking in rapid french _'how did you get us invited to Harry Potters manor?'_

_'that was so much fun'_ Harry raised an eyebrow as Fleur smirked

_'I take it you realise that I am in fact stood right here, and I can speak french'_ the group looked over at him as he stood leaning on his staff lightly. They blushed slightly _'sorry, we didn't see you'_ one of them admitted. Harry smirked _'Nicole right?'_ she seemed surprised

_'you know me?'_

_'sure, I made an effort to know Fleur's friends'_ they all exchanged glances and Fleur said

_'it will be explained tomorrow'_ they nodded and walked off with Fleur in tow. She waved back at Harry who replied in kind.

Deciding that Dobby makes a great meal Harry changed his mind and headed up to the Gryffindor common room, he hadn't been for a while but he was still a lion after all. After giving the password to the fat lady he stepped through to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in the chairs nearest the fire place. Harry walked over 'hey guys' he said with a smile.

'Harry! Good to see you' Ginny said jumping up and hugging him. Harry raised an eyebrow, Ginny wasn't normally quite so touchy feely. Ron shook his head in amusement and Harry hugged back one armed 'hey Ginny, you good?' she let him go with a small blush

'yep. Will you be leaving again?' she asked sitting back down. Harry took the arm rest of Hermione's chair 'I guess, got my own room' Ginny looked confused

'how did you manage that?'

'er, special rules' he said evasively. Hermione snorted and he glanced down at her 'so, I found a book in my library that looked pretty interesting' she looked up and he smiled 'Theory of magic by Myrrdin Emryss' her eyes widened

'Merlin?' she asked quietly. He nodded and she jumped at him. He was knocked of his perch and pulled into a death hug 'oh you have to let me read that, please' she begged with him. Harry laughed

'I would but it's been charmed so that if it leaves the library then it burns up. The summer I promise' she smiled and let him go. Harry stood and brushed himself off. 'now, I think I should retreat before Hermione goes into book rage' she blushed slightly while the other two laughed. He turned to leave and consequently walked straight into the chasers. 'well, hi' he said taking a step back to see them. They smiled at him 'hey Harry, we wanted to ask you something' Harry nodded warily. Katie looked him over 'why Jean?' the question stumped him

'what?' he asked looking at them.

'out of all the girls that are after you, why Jean?' Alicia stated seriously. Harry stared at her.

'you mean despite the fact she's a warm, caring, sensitive woman who has more heart they most?' the chasers looked between each other and smiled 'you know, I think Harry is the only man who could talk about a Veela and not even mention the way they look' Angelina noted with a smug smile as Harry rolled his eyes 'Veela aren't just looks you know, they do have their own personalities' Katie grinned 'we know, just a little test' Harry sighed

'well, if the test is over im tired' they nodded and he left. The three of them were about to move off when 'whose Jean?' they turned to see an angry Ginny.

'Jean is Harry's girlfriend' Alicia explained matter of factly 'and from what we saw yesterday the two of them are incredibly close, if you even think of trying something then you'll have to get through us first' she threatened, that was the first time anyone thought of the three girls not as chasers but as their years most powerful witches. Ginny nodded and sat further back in her chair as the three walked off.

Harry lay in his bed more then a little nervous of what people were going to say tomorrow, all over Britain the story is going to be out. He sighed, the expected hate mail to Jean and her family was inevitable, saying how she trapped him and she was an evil Veela. The first person who dared say that to his face or to them was going to get blasted into next week. Saying goodnight to Blaze he settled down for sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day arrived far too quickly for Harry and he was woken by a gentle and worried sounding 'Papa?' he opened his eyes to see Fleur at the door wringing her hands. Nervousness did not suit her 'hey Fleur, come on in' she nodded and climbed onto the bed where Harry held her 'worried about what the paper will say?' she nodded 'well, I told Rita the facts and the truths and if she doesn't stick to them then she's going straight to Azkaban for being an illegal animagus and spying on people' Fleur grinned slightly before looking at him apprehensively 'what are ze truths?' Harry smiled and held her a little tighter 'that all of this is about the best thing that ever happened in my life, I have a family that cares for the first time, we have fun, we talk, what else can a guy ask for?' Fleur smiled

'zank you Papa, I know zat Gabrielle eez very 'appy about all zis' Harry nodded

'I hope so, and you?' Fleur beamed at him

'oui, me as well, I 'ave not been so 'appy before' Harry smiled

'well then, whatever people say shouldn't bother us, we're happy so they can get screwed' Fleur giggled a little 'I suppose we should go down to breakfast, I zink ze news will 'ave already arrived' Harry nodded and she left to let him get dressed.

Strangely the halls were deserted as the two walked. Harry's staff echoed around the stone walls as they walked 'well this is ominous' he muttered. Fleur smirked

'oui, a leetle odd' Harry nodded and they reached the entrance hall. They both took a deep breath and glanced at each other before walking into the Great Hall. As one every student and staff member looked at them as they entered 'er, well I feel on show' he whispered to Fleur who nodded. He noted that the twins were beaming at them 'well, Fred and George seemed to have saved us a seat' they walked over and Harry took stock of what was going on. There were no whispers, no comments, no hateful glares, in fact they were mostly smiling and those that weren't were watching Harry afraid. They sat down and the silence was unnerving. 'er, Fred, George, whats going on?' they smirked and passed him the paper.

_Harry Potter and his Family._

_This reporter has found out that none other then our Harry Potter is married. Ladies, the time has passed. I received an interview with the man himself and it follows._

_Rita: So how did you end up married Harry?_

_Harry: Well, do you know that the Veela and Merpeople are enemies?_

_R: I Didn't, I don't think a lot of people do_

_H: No, but they are, and when I saved Gabrielle I really did save her life, the Merpeople would never had let her escape if I hadn't. I shudder to think what they would've done if Fleur got there before I did. (he actually shuddered at this, a horrifying thought)_

_R: So Gabrielle owed you a life debt?_

_H: Yes, but being eight means that she is far too young for it. Her mother, the at the time Jean Celeste Delacour, took it upon herself._

_R: so the Miss Delacour carried the life debt?_

_H: yes, as a few people know. When a Veela is in a life debt it drains their magic and being magical beings, they can't live without magic, she would've died before having a chance to settle it by one way. That would be to save my life._

_R: forgive me and I mean this in the nicest way, but that doesn't seem likely, I have heard of the many things you've done during your Hogwarts career._

_H: and that is what I thought, Jean also knew this and was hesitant to tell me that the only other way would be an instant marriage._

_R: and what were your thoughts on that? Worried? Scared? Angry? (he rubbed the back of his neck) _

_H: well, to be honest I was upset but for Fleur and Gabrielle, I know what its like to grow up without a mother but to have one taken from you so young in life? I can't imagine how much that would hurt. (I must point out that he did indeed look extremely saddened by this. This reporter believes him entirely on that)_

_R: So, to save those poor girls that pain you agreed?_

_H: Mostly, and don't get me wrong, im definitely not going to argue against this_

_R: Because she is a Veela? (at this he got extremely angry and I could actually see his magic in the air, scary)_

_H: No, because Jean is an exceedingly smart, caring and kind woman, more so then almost any other that i've met. (the conviction of his words was palpable) _

_R: So you are happy with this?_

_H: very, for the first time in my life im actually happy, I don't have to go back to the Dursleys which is always a plus side._

_R: and who are they?_

_H: they are the physically abusive family who kept me in a cupboard for ten years. (for several minutes there was silence as I was stunned speechless by that)_

_R: im sorry to hear that Harry, most of us seem to think you were brought up in the best ways._

_H: yea? And horntails give birth to pink unicorns, I don't care what other people think because its almost always wrong, and frankly if they're too thick headed to get their own opinion then I couldn't care less about them._

_R: thats quite a comment Harry, something tells me that you mean it, back to the topic, what is it like to have two daughters? One of which being three years older then yourself and your rival in the Tri-Wizard tournament (he laughed a little)_

_H: Really? Well, so far the both of them have shown that they are every bit as caring, kind and brilliant as Jean, must be a family thing, I am worried for our home though, Gabrielle has been spending far too much time with the Weasley twins. As for a rival? Frankly, I don't see myself being any real competition, Fleur has me beat in experience._

_R: Sounds like you really care for them _

_H: I do, and I would like to say that if any person who reads this and decides otherwise and thinks its a smart idea to do or say anything to Jean, Fleur or Gabrielle then they will find themselves on the wrong side of my staff, that is a promise._

_R: Noted, I wouldn't want to find myself there, now, this might be a sensitive subject but I heard a rumour about your godfather, Sirius Black, is it true that he was never given a trial?_

_H: it is, as a good friend of mine said, Even the Lestranges got a trial and they were obviously guilty, no denial or anything, Sirius wasn't even given thirty seconds and three drops of veritaserum that would have proven him innocent._

_R: you seem very sure that he is innocent, why is that?_

_H: because at the end of my third year we met, and talked, at the beginning I too wanted to kill him for the biased and wrong information I had received. Firstly that he betrayed my parents to Voldemort (he made me write the name, no fear of the Dark Lord) that is completely wrong, my parents made Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper and he betrayed them. Secondly, that Sirius killed Peter and a dozen muggles, that was a set up, Peter blew up the street behind him before cutting his finger off and turning into his animagus form, a rat. He then spent twelve years hiding as the pet rat of my friend Ron Weasley, Sirius escaped Azkaban to find Peter, he was going to kill the rat but due to my own intervention we decided that we would bring Peter to the castle so Sirius could be free. Due to a set of unforeseen events he escaped and Sirius had to flee the castle._

_R: that is quite a story Harry, is there any proof?_

_H: I would gladly go under veritaserum to retell it exactly as I just did, I have the memory of said event as well as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I hope that this grave injustice is reversed and Sirius gets the trial he damn well deserves, veritaserum would free the man and if needed I'll pay for it myself._

_R: well Harry, when this gets out im sure the Ministry will have to give him a trial, unless there is some dodgy dealings going on behind the scenes, lets see what Minister Fudge does shall we?_

_H: I think so, are we finished?_

_R: I think so Harry, thank you for your time._

_H: not a problem, just as long as the facts and truth of the matters get out._

_As you can see readers, Harry Potter is a caring man who is currently taken by an equally caring woman. I would warn each of you that to cross him would be an extremely bad idea. I have it on good authority that Harry is an excellent duellist and has no troubles in making his anger known. Do not threaten his family. As for Sirius Black? I for one am convinced by Harry's story, if all goes well then a free man will soon arrive back in the wizarding world._

Harry grinned and put the paper down before looking around. Everyone was still staring at him. Checking his watch he realised that it was halfway through the first lesson. 'er, you realise that its supposed to be the first lesson right now?' he asked looking around. With that the tension was broken and a few people laughed before the hall broke out in a cacophony of cheers. Harry blushed and glanced at Fleur who was still staring at the paper 'Fleur?' he asked quietly. She looked up at him _'did you mean all of this?'_ Harry nodded seriously

_'Every word of it' _ she smiled broadly at him. At that moment someone decided to make their views well known over the din of the hall 'what the hell are you all cheering for?' Harry rolled his eyes and turned to see Malfoy standing with a few Slytherins. The cheers died down 'Malfoy, didn't you learn your lesson last time?' the blonde twit sneered

'you don't scare me Potter' Harry rolled his eyes again and took hold of his staff and stood

'really? Then you won't have any worries about facing me in a duel' Malfoy paled but stood tall

'you're on Potter' Harry shook his head in amusement

'Headmaster?' he called up.

'of course Harry, try not to kill him' Harry chuckled as Malfoy moved to the centre of the hall and raised his wand.

Without a word of beginning from anyone Malfoy fired curses at Harry who just side stepped. He saw the Professors casting shield charms around the other students. Shaking his head Harry walked towards Malfoy. He blocked the occasional curse but just moved around most of them. Soon he was two feet away and grinned before driving the butt of his staff into Malfoys gut. The Slytherin doubled over in pain and Harry ended it by cracking him across the head. The teen was out straight away and Harry shook his head before turning to the Slytherin table 'any one else have a problem?' anyone standing sat very quickly and Harry moved back to Fleur's side. She was smirking 'you could not 'ave just ended zat quickly Papa?' he shrugged

'what? I wanted to hurt him a little, not my fault he's pathetic' she rolled her eyes. Dumbledore chuckled 'well, as Harry says, there are supposed to be lessons, seeing as we seemed to have missed the first one you all have until the second lesson free' that was met by cheers and the Professors moved off to set their classes up.


	16. Chapter 16

Ten minutes later the doors opened and Harry turned to see Fudge walk in with a witch who had short hair and a monocle. Behind them were several people in red robes. They walked down to Harry 'we read the prophet this morning Mr Potter, we are willing to submit Mr Black to questioning by veritaserum, something tells me you know where he is' Harry smiled and stood before

'and how do I know this isn't a ploy to get him?' the witch moved forwards

'Amelia Bones, head of Magical Law Enforcement, I give you my word that we will not attempt to harm or subdue Mr Black in any way' Harry nodded

'and the veritaserum?' she pulled out a vial of clear liquid. Harry was nothing if not dubious and remembering Moody's credo of constant vigilance 'Professor Snape' he called. The potions master came down 'is there any way to verify that is veritaserum?' Snape nodded and with the permission of Bones he waved his wand over the vial several times.

'its safe' he said finally. Harry nodded

'Blaze' he called. The golden phoenix arrived in a flash and he turned to it 'can you get Sirius for me, you remember the plan right?' a trill and he left again. Mrs Bones stared at him

'plan Mr Potter?' he shrugged

'safety, if anyone even tries to attack Sirius then Blaze will take him back to safety' she nodded

'a good idea Mr Potter' there was a flash and Sirius arrived with Blaze. Instantly he was wary of the Ministry and growled at them. 'now, Mr Black, we are simply here to question you with veritaserum, if you will allow us to' Sirius looked at Bones before glancing at Harry who nodded

'ok' he said hoarsely. Bones poured three drops into his mouth and asked

'what is your full name?'

'Sirius Orion Black'

'where are we?'

'Hogwarts'

'good, now, did you betray James and Lily Potter?'

'no, Peter was their secret keeper'

'did you kill Peter and those twelve muggles?'

'no'

'who did?'

'Peter did'

'how?'

'he blew up the street behind him before cutting his finger off and escaping as his animagus form, a rat' the ministry workers glanced at each other and Madam Bones turned back to Sirius, she raised her wand. 'just to cancel the affects of the serum' she explained to Harry who nodded. She waved it over Sirius whose eyes unglazed and he shook his head to clear it. 'Mr Black, as Head of the Magical Law Enforcement I declare you innocent of all charges, I am sorry that this ever happened to begin with. A full investigation as to why you never received a trial will be taking place' Sirius nodded and the group left.

After a moment he turned to Harry 'you set this up didn't you?' Harry smirked and passed him the paper. Sirius read quickly before glancing up 'you got married and you didn't tell me?' Harry shrugged 'what was I going to do? It was a bit of a surprise' Sirius barked out a laugh

'maybe I should meet her? She'll have to be ok for me to be happy with this' Harry rolled his eyes

'well, before that, this is Fleur' he motioned to the girl who stood. Sirius turned to her and gaped before shaking his head and leaning closer to Harry

'did you know that your daughter is a total babe' Harry smacked him on the head with his staff 'ow' Sirius whined. Fleur smirked.

'well, we have lessons in a minute Sirius, hows about you go down to the kitchens, you look thin as a rake' Sirius nodded

'I'll do that Pup, I'll need to go back to get Buckbeak as well' Harry nodded

'fair enough, one sec' he pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote an address on it. Sirius read it and smiled 'I haven't been there in years, your Mrs there?'

'yea, maybe I should send her a note' Sirius nodded

'I don't fancy being attacked by an angry Veela, especially one married to you' Harry smirked and sent Blaze off with a note. Sirius waved goodbye and headed off the the kitchens while the students went to their own lessons.

Harry slumped into the couch of his room tired. It had been a long day, his shoulder was sore from people hitting it and his feet were tired from running away from groups of girls who apparently were quite upset about the whole thing. There was a knock on the door 'come in' he called. It opened to show a similarly tired Fleur who fell into the chair next to him.

'today 'as been too long' she moaned.

'definitely' Harry agreed 'so, any word from Bill?' she blushed slightly

'oui, 'e eez very nice' Harry smiled

'I should hope so' she smiled back.

'I think we should head back home, im sure Jean has been driven mad by Gabrielle and Sirius by now' Fleur laughed

'oui' Harry smirked and called for Blaze. They left for the manor.

Arriving just outside the door Harry went inside and was not really surprised to see Sirius hiding behind one of the chairs as Jean held a fireball. Gabrielle was giggling. 'ok, what did we miss?' Harry asked stepping inside 'Papa!' Gabrielle yelled as she jumped out of the chair and ran to him. He smiled and picked her up. 'you missed me then?' she grinned

'oui, but watching Maman chase Sirius around was fun' Harry smirked

'what did you do this time Sirius?' he scratched his chin

'I might have said that those posters were vintage' Jean rolled her eyes

'zey were of 'alf naked women' Sirius smiled

'and naked women, but the point is, it was art, they were models' Jean smirked and Fleur stood by her

'art? You 'ave a strange idea of what art eez Mr Black' he grimaced

'just call me Sirius' he glanced at Jean who dispelled the fireball. He sighed in relief and stood 'Pup, your Mrs is not someone I want to cross' Harry laughed.

'no, I don't much fancy getting on her bad side either' Jean laughed with Fleur. Sirius smirked and walked over

'you know, after they got over the whole marriage bit I think James and Lily would definitely approve' Harry smiled and Gabrielle asked

'were you really one of ze marauders?' Sirius raised an eyebrow and took a heroic pose

'of course, I am the one and only Padfoot' Harry laughed

'the only animagus that can turn into a dog with flea's' Sirius deflated as the girls laughed at him.

After that they all went to the marauders lair and Harry raised an eyebrow. The pool table was still there, as were the darts, but the room was painted in brighter colours, gold and red mostly, Gryffindor colours. The bar however looked completely different, it had been spruced up and looked professional to say the least. 'you like what we 'ave done oui?' Jean asked holding his hand. Harry smiled

'yea, looks great Jean' she beamed and they all took a seat. Jean and Harry on the couch with Fleur in a chair, she had Gabrielle on her lap, and Sirius took another seat.

'so pup, I guess I owe you a lot for getting me off the hook' Harry shook his head.

'should've been done thirteen years ago' Sirius nodded. Fleur looked over

'did you 'ave a chance to read ze paper Maman?' Jean shook her head.

'not yet, 'ow bad was it?' Fleur beamed

'it was brilliant Maman, you should read it' Jean nodded and called for Dobby to bring her a copy if he could.

He returned a little while later and she read quickly. A smile on her face the entire time. She passed it to Gabrielle who also read. After she finished the three of them glanced at each other for a moment before jumping at Harry and taking him into a massive hug. Sirius laughed wildly as the combined force knocked the couch over backwards. 'you meant all of zat?' Gabrielle asked quietly.

'every word Gabby' he replied with a smile. She beamed at him before the group stood again and put the sofa back upright. Harry sat in the centre with Fleur on his left, Jean on his right and Gabrielle on his lap. Harry beamed at the family he had now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note – im not too happy with this chapter but i've always had a slight problem writing emotional moments. Don't think i'm going to be much happier then what I've got now.**

Harry walked back into the Great Hall the next morning with Fleur who had a strange gleam in her eyes that made Harry a little suspicious. It was a similar glint to what he'd seen in the Weasley twins eyes just before a prank gets pulled.

They sat down at the table and Harry immediately grumbled 'why is there never tea?' Fleur shrugged and they started breakfast with Harry substituting tea with pumpkin juice. He was just taking a drink when Fleur said 'by ze way Papa, Maman forgot to tell you zat Grand-mere will be visiting to see you next weekend' Harry choked on his drink and coughed as it covered him. Fleur smirked at him as he tried to control himself.

A moment later he used a napkin to wipe his face before saying 'and you told me that when I was taking a drink because?' she smiled at him

'it was fun' Harry rolled his eyes but smirked at her

'im going to get you back for that one' she grinned but said nothing as she returned to her own breakfast.

It was a few minutes before Ron, Hermione and the twins joined the with big smiles of their own 'I think that went well' Hermione stated sitting down opposite Harry who just nodded. Fleur just took a drink so he said quite calmly 'Jean's pregnant by the way' Hermione displayed reflexes he'd only ever seen on a seeker as she ducked under the table to avoid the spray of juice. Ron however wasn't so quick and got soaked as the twins laughed wildly and Harry smirked at Fleur as she rubbed her chest. 'Told you I'd get you back' he said smugly. She stared at him

'she isn't?' he shook his head

'nah, I don't think that would be much of something to tell as a joke' she nodded slowly before rolling her eyes

'ok, we're even now oui?' she asked glancing at the Weasley twins who smirked. Harry noticed this

'hey, you two are not allowed in this. Family matters' they pouted and Fleur sagged slightly

'per'aps Gabrielle can 'elp' she muttered to herself just loud enough for Harry to hear

and he just smiled sweetly at her 'well, let the best man win, or woman' he added. She smiled

'you're going down Papa' he raised an eyebrow

'why Fleur, I do believe you've been in England too long' she smirked but said nothing as they went back to talking to the other four. Hermione had reappeared when there was no longer threat of juice based warfare.

Harry found himself in his room alone for the first time in a while. It had been a hectic few weeks and he had yet to have the chance to sit down and think about it all. He locked the door so he could do just that and sat down on the couch. His first thought was that he wasn't freaking out that much about it but he hadn't thought it through before hand. He had just wanted to help Fleur, Gabrielle and Jean.

Believing this to be the perfect time to think about it he settled down for a long night. He may not have the most organized mind but even he knew that he would have to approach each new surprise as it came to him. First of all, the fact he was now married. Being only fourteen he hadn't really thought on what Jean had said. There was no divorce in the magical world. He and Jean would be together until one of them died, and given Harry's track record it was probably going to be him. Its possible that was one of the reasons he pushed the whole thing to the back of his mind. So far he had yet to come to Hogwarts without something trying to kill him. He had meant what he told Rita in the interview, it was a good feeling to have a family that actually cared for him but could it be called love? It hadn't been very long so he didn't think it possible. He had never felt it or given it so he didn't know what it was like. He knew that the three of them liked him, a lot if Gabrielle was any indication, and they were all pretty close but would that last? They knew parts of his past but he had kept the worst to himself for fear that they would pity him. He didn't want or need pity so almost no one knew of what Harry had been through in his early years. Shaking that thought from his mind he turned back to focus on the marriage part. Ok, so he was married to someone and had two daughters. It was simple enough to understand but to come to terms with? That was going to take a little longer if it was even possible. He was only fourteen and his life had already been decided for him in that area. Unlike most of the guys in the school he wouldn't be able to have the normal student relationships. No sneaking off into broom cupboards or the awkward yet satisfying feeling of actually asking a girl out. In one regard to that he was at least thankful that he didn't have to fear of being told no.

After several minutes of similar thoughts Harry shook himself out of the stupor he had fallen into and focused on the good points. He had three people that cared for him, that was the best part. He had someone willing to help him should he ever want to share the burden of his past, that was a comforting thought. Every time either Gabrielle or Fleur called him Papa he was filled with a sense of caring and even pride. He had always wanted kids, admittedly he wasn't planning on it for another ten years or so. He had noticed that Fleur seemed a lot happier these days and made a mental note to ask Jean what Fleur was like before all this as well as Gabrielle. He was still concerned about her comment that day by the lake, something to look in on. As his thoughts turned to his daughters he started to panic slightly, what did he know about raising kids? How could he help Jean with that? Fleur wasn't so much of a problem as she was already of age and not a child any more but Gabrielle was only eight. He would have to make a better effort to help.

Harry had been wrapped in his thoughts for so long he never even noticed the skies darken and the embers in the fire grow low. He was startled by someone knocking on the door and a slightly panicked sounding 'Arry?' he got up and unlocked the door to see Jean looking quite worried. He would've asked what was wrong but she grabbed him to her and hugged him quite hard.

'Whats going on?' he gasped after she let him go.

'We were worried. You disappeared for most of ze day and no one could get an answer when zey knocked' Harry blinked a few times

'I never heard anyone knocking. I was a little distracted' he said quietly before moving aside so she could come in.

Shutting the door behind him he moved to the couch after reassuring Jean that it was fine. They both sat and Dobby was called to get them something to drink. Harry smiled slightly at what Hermione would say to that. 'Arry, please talk to me, I can tell zere eez somezing wrong' Jean said softly from his side. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair

'I was just thinking about everything that's happened Jean. Its just very sudden. One day im just Harry Potter, the guy who got sucked into this tournament and the next. I'm married with daughters. I haven't had any time to just sit and think about whats happened' he admitted not looking her in the eyes. He felt a hand grip his shoulder lightly

'I 'ave asked you zis once before Arry but, do you regret marrying me?' he chuckled and put his hand on hers

'no, and I won't. The marriage isn't a problem in my eyes. I did think that I would have a little more trouble with it but im just not. Ever since I was young, maybe five or six, i've always wanted to be part of a caring family. The Dursleys weren't the caring type. Especially for a freak like me' he spat glaring at the flames. Jean's hand moved around to his other shoulder and pulled him a little closer.

'Arry, you can tell me, I am always going to be zere' she said softly holding him. He sighed

'I know, I just, hate to remember my life before Hogwarts' he explained bowing his head. Jean took his hand in her left and gave it a light squeeze to reassure him. Taking a deep breath he turned to her to look her in the eyes and started to explain the years of abuse and treatment he received from his old muggle guardians.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note – I've gotten several reviews about my capital letters and not very good grammar. Sorry about that. From now on I'll make sure to check harder for mistakes that might have been made.**

**Mwinter1 – That was a big mistake on my part, I just forgot that she would have her own vaults. I suppose it could be explained that they aren't in the french branch of Gringotts and it was referred to as a singular vault but I'll try not to slip up like that again. Thanks for pointing that out :)**

By the time Harry had finished it was now early morning but neither occupants of the room were tired or even thinking of sleep. It was silent for a few minutes before Jean shifted slightly in her seat and held Harry's hand a little tighter 'Arry dear, would you tell me where zese people live? I would like very much to pay zem a visit' Harry looked up at her tone which was of forced calm. Sure enough he saw her blue eyes blazing in anger. He smiled lightly. 'Jean, whilst I would love to see the Dursleys fleeing from an angered Veela I don't want to see them again if I can help it' Jean smiled overly sweetly

'in which case I will go alone, I will not let zem get away wiz zis Arry' she said sternly. Harry saw the defiance, or was it stubbornness? In her eyes and decided against arguing and settling for silence before changing the subject.

He took another breath and told her what was bothering him most 'Jean, how am I supposed to help raise Gabrielle? Fleur is already of age and as far as I can tell, more mature then I am, even if only a little' he added remembering her prank this morning. Instantly Jean's demeanour changed to one of care 'you are worried zat you are not good enough to be zeir fazzer non?' he nodded and she smiled

'I do not zink you 'ave much to worry about Arry. You are fourteen and 'ave been thrown into ze deep end, as I believe ze saying goes, yet you are a very good job so far. I 'ave never seen Gabrielle as playful as she eez right now. I always knew zat she 'ad a trouble makers streak in 'er somewhere but now she eez letting it go. I 'ave 'eard non stop about uncle Fred and uncle George.' she laughed lightly as Harry grinned 'I only 'ope zat she remains so 'appy all ze time.' Harry nodded and was about to ask the question that Jean seemed to see coming and answered 'ze same of Fleur. Before all zis she was very withdrawn. During ze summers she would often spend all of 'er time simply reading. Now she eez supposed to be in school yet she spends 'alf 'er time playing wiz Gabrielle, which I 'ave not seen 'er do for a long time and it eez because of you 'Arry.' Harry was surprised to hear that but it made him smile anyway.

They spent the next few hours talking about his worries and concerns. He had to admit to himself that she was very good at talking him through everything. He was still nervous he was going to end up screwing up somehow to which her response was to shrug and say 'everyone makes mistakes Arry, not everyone learns from zem 'owever' Harry smiled at that then smirked as she tried yet again to get him to tell her the address of the Dursleys.

After a little while longer he noticed the time and yawned 'well, we've been talking all night, I think we might as well get something to eat then I got lessons to go to' she nodded and smiled as the two stood hand in hand and headed out the door.

They walked into the great hall and immediately saw Fleur with Hermione. 'Those two are getting to be really good friends' Harry commented as they walked over

'oui, it seems so' Jean agreed before they sat opposite the two.

'Morning Harry, Jean' Hermione said brightly. Fleur however looked at Harry sternly

'and where 'ave you been? I 'ave been worried' Harry raised an eyebrow before leaning closer to Jean

'I thought I was the father, why is Fleur acting like my mother?' Jean laughed lightly as Fleur rolled her eyes.

'Very funny Papa, but I was worried' she said quietly. Harry nodded

'its ok, just had a few things to think about is all. Jean helped me see I was being an idiot though' Jean smiled as Hermione laughed with Fleur. With that McGonagall walked down to them with a smile

'Mr Potter, Miss Delacour-Potter, the champions are gathering with the judges to be told what the final task is, please follow me' Harry and Fleur nodded before waving, and kissing in Harry's case, goodbye before leaving.

They chatted on the way down and even McGonagall had a few things to say 'I must say Mr Potter you do seem much happier these days' Fleur beamed as Harry blushed slightly

'thanks professor' he said quietly. McGonagall smiled at him before they turned the corner to the Quidditch pitch. Harry froze in place with wide eyes 'what the hell?' he almost shouted bringing the attention of the other judges and champions to him. Cedric looked as disturbed as he was 'I know' he said quietly. Harry just stared at the twenty foot hedges that now stood on the once even grass of the pitch. Dumbledore chuckled lightly 'the pitch will be fine by next year Harry, don't worry' Harry raised an eyebrow

'you know, I think I am going to put a pitch in at Potter manor' Fleur rolled her eyes

'men' she muttered under her breath. Harry smirked

'hey, I heard that' she smiled innocently

'I didn't say anyzing'

'sure, it must have been one of the other french girls standing next to me' he looked around dramatically 'strange I don't see any' Fleur smirked before Bagman cleared his throat

'if we can come back to topic. Can any of you guess what we're making here?' Harry crossed his arms

'crop circles?' Cedric snorted but the others looked confused so Harry shrugged it off.

'Maze' Viktor grunted from his spot by the hedge.

'Correct Mr Krum. In one month the cup will be placed in the centre of this maze and the task will be to get to it. The first one to touch the cup wins' Harry raised an eyebrow

'you make it sound like its going to be easy?' Bagman grinned

'there will of course be obstacles and creatures provided by Hagrid in the maze' Harry and Cedric slumped slightly. Creatures provided by Hagrid could easily be anything up to a dragon. They were dismissed after that and as Harry and Fleur turned to head back he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking around he saw both Cedric and Viktor stood right behind him 'can I help?' he asked confused.

'yes, can ve speak to you?' Harry nodded and glanced at Fleur who smiled and waved goodbye before leaving for the castle.

Harry followed the other two around the edge of the forest for some privacy confused as to what was going on and slightly on edge for being so close to the forest itself, he knew what was in there and would prefer to keep his distance for now.

They finally stopped and Harry looked between the two. Cedric started off 'Harry, despite this tournament we've become friends wouldn't you say?' Harry nodded 'well as a friend I can't help but feel insulted that you didn't invite us to that party' he said with a wide smirk that Harry rolled his eyes at. Viktor chuckled at the two of them

'sorry guys, I didn't mean to leave you out' Harry said truthfully. 'if it makes any difference I was planning another one for when Fleur graduates, you two will be doing it at the same time. Why not come as well? Should be fun' the two looked at each other then back at Harry

'Party at Potters place? Count me in' Cedric agreed with a grin. Viktor nodded

'yes, sounds like fun.' Harry nodded then looked between them

'can I assume there was actually more you wanted to talk about?' they nodded and Viktor was about to say something when they heard a rustling sound from the tree's. Harry and Cedric pulled Viktor back while drawing their wands and staff. 'Vhat?' Viktor asked drawing his own confused. The two Hogwartians said nothing and just scanned the tree line before a figure appeared. Harry squinted slightly to see who it was before 'Hey, thats Barty Crouch' Cedric exclaimed looking over.

'isn't he one of the judges?' Viktor asked

'yea, but I heard he was ill or something' Harry muttered as Crouch got closer. He was talking gibberish that worried Harry a lot. 'ok, we need to get him to the infirmary, obviously something's happened to him. From now on don't trust anyone' he told the other two who nodded. Harry moved forwards 'Mr Crouch?' the man turned to him with bulging eyes

'My fault...back...thank you Weatherby' he said calmly turning to a tree he was stood by. Harry went to his side 'must see...Dumbledore...tell him...yes, ten OWL's, very proud of him' he said going back to his calm manner again. Harry pulled one of his arms over his shoulders and lead the way out of the forest with Cedric and Krum keeping a lookout as they went.

The four reached the infirmary with little incident and Madam Pomfrey went straight to work. Harry stood by the door just in case and was rewarded by Moody stumping towards him 'Potter, I saw you escorting Crouch up here' Harry nodded

'I did, and no, you can't go in. I don't care if you're a professor but he's obviously been attacked and since neither myself or Cedric and Krum did it then they are the only ones I trust right now. They are watching Madam Pomfrey just in case' Moody didn't like that

'Move out of the way Potter, this is an official matter' Harry nodded again

'yes and you're an EX-auror. It isn't your business sir' behind Moody Dumbledore rushed up with the head of houses 'whats going on Harry?' the old man asked quickly. Harry explained his encounter and Dumbledore nodded 'and you're not allowing anyone through?' Harry shook his head

'no sir, its only safe' Dumbledore smiled and nodded

'indeed, well then, I believe we shall take our leave. I would very much like to hear if Barty can remember anything about his attacker' Harry nodded and they all left, Moody giving a glare at Harry before stumping off. Harry frowned at that but said nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

After watching Moody leave Harry had a bad feeling 'Blaze' he called out. A moment later there was a flash of golden fire and his phoenix sat on his shoulder 'Blaze, can you go to Fleur and take her back to the manor, right now, I don't trust Moody' a short trill and he disappeared again.

Ten minutes later he heard Crouch shouting for Dumbledore and Cedric came up to him 'we can't calm him down, maybe you can try? I'll take over here' Harry nodded and turned to go in

'watch out for Moody, there's something dodgy about him. Apart from the way he looks' Cedric snorted and drew his wand before taking up Harry's vigil.

Harry walked around the curtain to see Crouch looking around wildly. His bulging eyes landed on Harry and widened even further, if the situation had been less serious he would've wondered what was stopping them from falling out, he sat up quickly and grabbed the front of Harry's robes 'Moody...Junior...imperius' he said in broken and strained words. Harry put his hands on Crouch's shoulders to try and calm him

'slowly Mr Crouch. Who attacked you?' he asked in what he hoped to be a reassuring voice. The man closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He was shivering a little less when his eyes opened again 'Moody' Harry nodded

'good, what did you mean by Junior?' he looked close to tears but said quietly

'my son. Didn't die in Azkaban. I freed him and kept him under the imperius and invisibility cloak. Free and Moody' Harry turned that over in his mind several times, free and Moody? He had seen a Barty Crouch looking around Snape's office on the map before Moody took it. His eyes widened as he realised. Someone had been stealing boomslang skin 'polyjuice' he murmured to himself before looking at Crouch 'im going to tell Dumbledore. Stay put' Crouch nodded and laid back down. Harry nodded towards Viktor who was at the end of the bed watching confused. As he left he told Cedric that he was going to see the Headmaster.

Sprinting to the Headmasters office he skidded to a stop in front of the gargoyle and took a few deep breaths 'I need to see Dumbledore. Urgent' he gasped getting some breath. The thing jumped aside and Harry ran up and knocked 'enter' Harry paused for a moment before summoning his staff and walking inside. Sure enough there was Dumbledore along with the house heads, judges and Moody. Harry wasted no time in sending an over powered stunner at the imposter which slammed him into a wall. Straight away the other teachers and judges had their wands on Harry who held up his own in surrender 'that isn't Moody' he explained quickly 'its an imposter under polyjuice potion. Probably in his hip flask' Dumbledore turned to Snape who nodded and summoned the flask before opening it and taking a sniff.

'Polyjuice' he sneered before lowering his wand 'I guess I owe you an apology for thinking you were stealing Potter' Harry rolled his eyes

'among other things sir' he replied dryly

'don't push it Potter' Harry smirked then turned to Dumbledore

'Mr Crouch told me that his son never died in Azkaban because he freed him. He was kept under an invisibility cloak and the imperius curse all this time. He got free and is now impersonating Moody' he informed them. Dumbledore nodded again before whipping his wand around to Crouch/Moody and ropes appeared to bind the man. 'Thank you Harry, perhaps you should return to your manor for a while. I understand you sent Miss Delacour-Potter back with that fine phoenix of yours' he said with a kind smile. Harry nodded and left the room intent on telling Viktor and Cedric that it was safer now.

Walking away from the hospital wing with Cedric and Viktor heading in the other direction for their own beds Harry called for Blaze to take him back to the manor and left the school in a ball of golden fire.

Landing he looked around at the entrance hall before peeking into the living room. No one there. He smiled to himself he thought that they must be in the Lair. Either that or Fleur was in the library and Gabrielle was causing trouble with Sirius again. Shaking his head he headed down into the basement and towards the lair. Sure enough as he looked in he saw the four of them but what he saw made him smile. Fleur was playing Sirius on the snooker table and by the looks of it winning. Gabrielle saw his head poking around the corner and after a shouted 'Papa' Sirius took his shot at the same time and screwed it up big time as Gabrielle jumped up into Harry's arms. Fleur laughed 'nice Sirius, very smooz' she goaded making Sirius grumble. She was taking her own shot when Sirius asked

'so pup, what're you doing here?' Fleur looked up

'oui, and why did Blaze bring me 'ere?' Harry smiled

'Mr Crouch was attacked and Moody was acting oddly. I told Blaze to get you out in case he tried to do something rash' she nodded and turned her attention back to the table before grinning and looking over her shoulder at Sirius before taking her shot. Harry watched impressed as the cue ball rolled across the table before knocking in a red that was near a corner pocket. Sirius grumbled and leant on his cue. Harry chuckled 'where's your mother?' he asked Gabrielle who smiled

'She 'ad to go into work for somezing, I don't zink she will be gone long' Harry nodded and the two went over to the couch's to watch Sirius get his butt kicked by Fleur some more.

Harry and Gabrielle talked quietly then he grinned as Fleur was about to take what would've been her last shot 'How are things with Bill?' she blushed furiously and managed to skim the ball with the tip of her cue making it spear off sideways. 'You did zat on purpose' she whined turning to him. Harry smiled

'me? Why would I ever do such a thing?' she rolled her eyes

'I am going to get you for zat Papa' Sirius grinned and moved forwards before finally pocketing a ball. Harry, Gabrielle and Fleur laughed at his way over the top celebration of that fact. Jean walked in to see Sirius dancing on the table and raised an eyebrow. Harry smirked 'he managed to pocket a ball finally' Jean smirked back

'ah, 'e never got one when we played' Harry laughed with Gabrielle and Fleur as Sirius pouted before jumping down and take his cue again.

Jean walked over and sat down next to Harry before taking a small bag out of her pocket and tapping it with her wand. It grew to the same size as Harry's trunk and seemed to be stuffed. She sighed 'Mail about ze interview' she explained to Harry who looked puzzled. She sighed 'all of ze cursed mail 'as already been removed' Harry raised an eyebrow

'cursed mail?' she nodded

'oui, strangely enough, almost all of it was addressed to myself, Fleur or Gabrielle. Since zey do not know ze address of zis manor all of ze mail was redirected to my work. Zey seemed to find it funny at least' she commented dryly. Harry nodded then sighed

'lets see what the masses really think' he said in a resigned voice. Jean pulled the bag between them and took a letter as did Harry and Gabrielle.


	20. Chapter 20

The first thing Harry noticed about the letters was the fact that most of them seem to have been from women. Gabrielle read her eighth letter with a frown 'zis one says zat she would love to "get on ze wrong end of your staff" Papa, what does zat mean?' Harry blushed slightly before taking the letter as Sirius snorted

'er, I don't know' Harry answered quickly before burning the letter as Jean smirked at the two of them before opening another letter. From that one fell several photographs that she looked at with a raised eyebrow 'well zey make an intriguing argument' she said after reading the letter. Harry looked up at her

'what do you mean?' she passed him the letter where his mouth formed the sentence "maybe we can entice with our teamwork" he looked up questioningly at Jean who showed him the photos. All of which were of several witches mostly naked in lewd positions together. Shaking his head he waved his staff to create a box on the table that said "For Sirius" Jean laughed before putting the photos in and taking another letter.

This went on for several hours before Gabrielle yawned while trying to hide it. 'I saw that. Off to bed Gabby' Harry said sternly but with a smile that she returned

'Goodnight' she said to them all before kissing everyone, including a surprised Sirius, on the cheek before leaving. Sirius looked into "his box" and snorted

'quite popular aren't you Harry?' he said with a grin before opening one addressed to Jean and grimacing 'oh, that is just wrong' he muttered throwing the letter away instantly. Fleur looked at him

'what was?'

'that guy decided to do the same for Jean that these women did for Harry' he indicated the box of pictures. Fleur giggled behind her hand as Jean rolled her eyes.

After another ten minutes Harry asked 'is your mother really coming to see us this weekend?' looking over at Jean who grimaced

'oui, she was quite forceful in zat' Harry rolled his eyes as Sirius clapped him on the shoulder

'meeting the folks? Sucker' he sniggered before going back to his letter

'ok, why exactly are we opening these?' he asked throwing it away. Jean shrugged

'not sure, seemed like a good idea at the time but obviously' she indicated the bag which after the several hours only had a quarter of the letters gone. Harry groaned

'fu...sod it' he changed quickly as Jean looked at him sternly. He vanished the bag before leaning back in the chair and rubbing his eyes. He checked the time and saw it was almost six in the evening and he was already tired. It had been a busy day, first the maze, then Crouch, Moody and now the mail. Was he ever likely to have a normal day in his life? Shaking the thought from his mind he said 'I don't know about all of you but I could use something to eat' they all agreed readily and headed upstairs to the kitchen where Jean had insisted upon getting a smaller dining table as the one in the dining room was far too big for five people.

After a great meal provided by two very eager elves the five of them headed into the living room and sat down. Fleur looked over at Sirius 'what do you zink of everyzing zat 'as 'appened?' everyone turned to see him thinking carefully on that. Harry was sure he was weighing the pro's and cons of speaking his mind in the presence of two Veela. 'Well, I will admit that since Harry is so young it does worry me a little but I have to say. Jean reminds me of Lily quite a bit. Both of them smart and extremely caring but you wouldn't want to get on the bad side of either of them' Harry smirked with Jean. 'Harry is a lot like James in so far as he's one of the most loyal people you could ever find. James would've walked into hell and back for any of us and im certain Harry would do the same' Harry blushed slightly at the praise 'although, he has a lot of Lily in him as well which is probably whats keeping him from being in trouble for pranking all the professors' Harry rolled his eyes as the other three laughed. Sirius grinned and went on 'if I had to say I would believe that Harry gained the best from both of his parents.' Harry blushed some more but had a pleased smile on his face that was matched by the others.

After a little more talking, in which Harry realised that he loved talking to his family even if it was forced on him, he decided that Fleur and he should probably be getting back to Hogwarts or McGonagall would blow a fuse at them. So bidding the others goodbye they left for the study and flooed back to Hogwarts.

They landed in Dumbledore's office and looked around to see the judges and a few teachers standing around 'Sorry, didn't realise there was a meeting' Harry apologized with a smile before heading to the door with Fleur. 'Harry' came Dumbledore's calm voice behind them. Turning around he asked

'yes sir?' the two were motioned to sit which they did hesitantly wondering what was going on.

'Barty Crouch Junior was questioned under Veritaserum. He informed us of the plan to send you to Voldemort by way of turning the Tri-Wizard cup into a portkey and ensuring that you reached it' he explained. Harry nodded slowly 'as such we have decided that the final task should be altered in secret as to not allow anything of the sort to happen. We have decided amongst ourselves that the final task will be a four way duel between the champions' Harry raised an eyebrow and Fleur sagged

'Papa eez going to win zen?' she stated more then questioned. Harry chuckled

'you don't know that. All three of you have more experience then I do and im fairly certain you know more spells then I do' Fleur nodded slowly

'oui, but if Professor Snape could not block your spells what chance do we 'ave?' Harry shrugged

'dodge?' he suggested with a smirk. Fleur rolled her eyes as the two were excused from the office.

Fleur peeled off to talk to her friends leaving Harry with Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. He stepped in and was almost immediately approached by a thunderous looking Ginny Weasley who, now he thought about it, he hadn't seen since the party at the manner. 'Yes Gin?' he asked a little wary of the red head who crossed her arms and glared at him

'what are you thinking marrying someone so much older then you?' Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the question to sit down with Hermione and Ron. Ginny huffed and stood in front of him again 'what? She got you too well trained to talk to me has she?' Harry glared at her

'shut up Ginny' he said coldly. She flinched a little at his tone but didn't back off

'I bet this was all just a trick. She wanted to get your money and name' she rattled off unaware that Harry was very close to losing it. The three chasers however could see it and moved forwards quickly

'Ginny shut up before you say something really stupid' Alicia hissed at the girl who shrugged

'like what? He's knows its true as much as I do. There was no need for him to marry her' Harry stood quickly and dwarfed the smaller girl who took a step back from his furious expression.

'Forgive me Ginny, I never realised that you would condone murder.' she paled slightly but held firm

'you don't actually believe that rubbish do you?' Ron stood quickly and took his sister by the arm

'Ginny. Stop being an idiot. You know damn well about life debts. You owe Harry one yourself remember?' Harry blinked several times confused as Ginny paled even more

'I forgot' she mumbled.

'How convenient' Ron spat sarcastically.

'Er, what do you mean Ron?' Harry asked turning to the older red head who sighed

'you saved Ginny's life in the chamber, she owes you a debt for that' Harry just stared at him before pinching the bridge of his nose

'at least she's not a magical being' he muttered to himself. Hermione nodded slowly and Harry asked 'what happens if it isn't settled in a human?' he directed this at Ron who rubbed the back of his neck

'well, the one who owes the debt or in this case their head of house as Ginny is underage would have to give you the most valuable thing they possess. In our case that would probably be Ginny' Harry stared at him wide eyed before

'how can I settle it without that?' Ron smiled

'well, you can tell her to do something that will last the rest of her life. If she disobeys it then she'll get a jolt from her magic to remind her of the debt' Harry nodded slowly

'any other repercussions of that?' Ron thought about that for a long moment before shaking his head

'no, she wouldn't be at risk if that's what you mean. No chance of her life being taken or her magic. Just the painful jolt if she forgets the repayment' Harry nodded relieved before turning to a nervous Ginny

'as repayment you are no longer allowed to speak ill of my family. My family being myself, Jean Celeste Potter, Fleur Isabelle Delacour-Potter and Gabrielle Arienne Delacour-Potter' there was a slight flash and Ginny slumped slightly. 'Fine, but you'll see one day I was right about that woman' she jumped as there was a red spark across her chest 'Ow' she muttered rubbing the area. Harry nodded and went to sit down with Ron and Hermione when Dean and Seamus joined them with wide grins 'Hey Harry' they said brightly sitting down. Harry nodded to them and Seamus leant forwards 'so a Veela? Whats she like in bed?' Harry blushed crimson

'I...er...we haven't' he stuttered. Dean raised an eyebrow

'she won't let you?' Harry shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck

'just don't feel comfortable with it just yet is all' he admitted. Ron stared at him before glancing at Hermione who also seemed intrigued.

'You've been married almost three months and you've not done that yet?' she asked with a faint blush. Harry raised an eyebrow at her

'no, but can you at least see the problem? She's thirty four and probably used to older people for that' he said with his own blush returning with a vengeance. To his horror the three chasers came over as well with smiles 'whats everyone talking about?' Katie asked looking around. Dean smirked

'the fact that Harry has yet to have sex with his wife' Harry turned so red he was certain he would be camouflaged in the Gryffindor coloured seat. The three chasers smirked and joined in the conversation.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry left for his room having never been so embarrassed in his entire life. The group had talked, at length, about his sex life, or lack thereof, and what he should do about it. He was wondering if it was possible for him to blush even further as he walked through his door.

It took a moment for him to realise that Fleur was sat on the sofa with a book. She looked up as the door closed behind him 'Ello Papa' she said brightly before seeing his atomic blush 'somezing wrong?' she asked concerned. He sat down on a chair nearby

'er, nothing you'd want to hear about' he said evasively. She waved him off

'of course I do, you're my fazzer, what would I not want to 'ear about?' he looked her dead in the eye

'fine. My friends just spent the last two hours talking about Jean and I having sex' she blushed furiously so he went on 'and for the most part it was me trying and failing to explain that we haven't because im not ready for that kind of thing' Fleur was blushing as much as Harry but nodded slowly

'I can understand zat' she said quietly making Harry raised his eyebrow 'any boys I 'ave gone out wiz end up only wanting one zing' she admitted 'but zey leave me when I say no to zem' she said sadly. Harry nodded slowly 'good. If they don't see you as anything more then something to be used then they damn well don't deserve someone like you' he said with a mixture of pride and care in his voice that made Fleur smile broadly before turning away from him with a slight cough and asking 'so you and Maman?' he shook his head

'not once' he told her. She smiled weakly then looked back at him with a smirk

'zat eez probably why she eez a leetle worked up all ze time' Harry was confused and raised an eyebrow so she would go on 'sexual frustration' Fleur explained simply.

'oh' was the only response that Harry could think of to those two words. Fleur stood and said goodnight before leaving for her room. Harry was sat thinking on several things. Was he ready for something like that? Most guys his age would jump at the chance but he wasn't most guys. He then reasoned that he couldn't do anything about it for a while since it was Thursday, his now mother in law would be visiting on the weekend and he'd be at Hogwarts for the following week. He could always send her a message but he didn't think that Jean walking through Hogwarts with a mission would be a smart idea.

At the end of all his thinking he decided that he would need sleep to think clearly as he obviously wasn't at the moment. As he headed upstairs he began to wonder what his mother in law would say to him or how she would think of him. He was nervous before but now he was shaking before he even reached the door of his room.

The next day Harry walked into the great hall with a lot on his mind. Sleeping had helped but not a great deal. He was still nervous as hell and could only be thankful he had four lessons today and ended early. Looking around he grumbled again that there was no tea before getting a light breakfast as Hermione joined him with a frown 'how do you ever get Ron to wake up? Its impossible' she complained making Harry smirk

'its a skill' he said simply taking a bite of his toast. She rolled her eyes and they talked about their lessons. How Harry had managed to keep up with his homework with everything that had happened was beyond him. 'Harry, why are the other three champions other there?' she pointed over to the Hufflepuff table where the three of them were indeed huddled together

'not sure Hermione' he said with a shrug before going back to his breakfast

'you don't seem too worried' she pointed out. He nodded with a weak smile

'you forget, Jean's mother is visiting tomorrow, im nervous as all hell right now' he informed her and she laughed a little.

The twins joined them a few minutes later and Harry smiled at them 'Gabrielle has been asking me when you'll be visiting next. You free tomorrow?' he asked looking between them. Instantly they grinned

'yes' they said in unison. Harry smirked at them

'remember to bring proper swimming gear guys. My mother in law is visiting and I doubt she'll want to see you two running around in bikini's' they smirked and walked off with an evil cackle 'they're going to do something completely embarrassing aren't they?' he sighed and asked Hermione who nodded

'you think?' Harry rolled his eyes

'thanks for your vote of confidence' she smiled sweetly at him

'any time Harry. Im just surprised your not still bright red after yesterday' Harry huffed and crossed his arms

'don't remind me' he grumbled as she laughed at him.

Lessons went by pretty quickly and Harry decided that after he finished his homework he would go back to the manor for the night. After saying this to Fleur she told him she would stay at Hogwarts tonight and floo in the morning. This is how Harry found himself finished Snape's latest three foot essay with both a heavy and light heart. Light because he had finished all his homework for the week and heavy because now he couldn't delay returning any further. Sighing he packed his things up and left them in the room, why would he need them at home? Before heading up to Blaze who he could swear was smiling at him 'well Blaze, no time like the present. You mind?' the swan sized bird trilled at him before they flashed through to the manor.

Harry looked around and headed into the living room where he saw Jean sitting reading a book with a slight agitated expression. He vaguely wondered if this was what Fleur was talking about. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself he stepped inside fully and she looked up at him 'Arry. I wasn't expecting you today' he smiled and sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulders

'thought it'd make a nice surprise, got all my work done so came home early' he said simply. He took another deep breath before 'I had an interesting conversation with my house mates last night' she looked up at him confused and he elaborated 'it actually started with a friend of mine, Dean Thomas, asked me what you were like in bed' he saw a flicker of hope cross her eyes that made him smile a little inwardly 'I told him that I didn't know because I wasn't ready for that at the time' she noted his words and raised an eyebrow

'at ze time?' she asked. He nodded then rubbed the back of his neck

'er, what im trying to say is...er...mmmph' he didn't get any further as she kissed him before pulling him up from the chair and all but dragging him upstairs to their room passing Sirius and Gabrielle on the way. Harry heard 'why eez Maman dragging Papa like zat grandpa Sirius?' he had to snort at the grandpa bit but stopped when he heard

'it seems like your folks have some very serious business to attend to' after that the door snapped shut and his attention was otherwise engaged.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry woke the next day with a stupid grin on his face as he remembered the previous nights activities. He felt a slight weight and warmth on his chest and opened his eyes to see Jean was sleeping on him. Not really a problem, he wasn't planning to get up any time soon. He was about to close his eyes and see if he could get some more sleep when there was a knock on the door 'yes' he called over making sure that both he and Jean were covered.

The door opened and Fleur looked in 'grand-mere will be 'ere shortly Papa' Harry nodded

'good morning to you too' she rolled her eyes and smiled

'good morning Papa' she closed the door quietly and Harry let his head drop back onto the pillows before gently shaking Jean's shoulder

'hmm' she moaned lightly before opening her eyes and looking up at him with a smile 'Morning Arry' she said with a satisfied smile.

'Morning Jean, Fleur just told me that your mother would be here soon' Jean pouted and Harry chuckled at her lightly

'can't we pretend zat we are not in?' she asked jokingly. He shook his head

'much as I wish we could Jean I really should meet her' Jean sighed

'oui, I must zank zis Dean Thomas as well' Harry blushed as she smirked before sliding out of bed and heading into the bathroom to shower. Harry lay back and smirked, he would have to thank Dean as well.

Twenty minutes later the two of them joined the table in the kitchen along with Sirius, the twins, Fleur and Gabrielle. The latter of which smiled at them 'grandpa Sirius said you 'ad business to finish. Will you be able to play later Papa?' Harry glanced at Jean who was whistling innocently and fooling no one except Gabrielle

'sure, always got time for you remember?' she grinned and went back to her breakfast while Harry studiously ignored the silently laughing marauder and twins. Fleur giggled slightly behind her hand at the time but controlled herself a little after.

After breakfast they all went up to the study a few moments before the fire flared up and out stepped a woman who looked to be in her forties but Harry knew she was actually in her seventies. Yet again he had to think to himself, the perks of a Veela. Jean smiled and walked forwards 'Maman, it eez good to see you' she said hugging the woman who smiled back

'and you Jean' she said in surprisingly good English. She let go of Jean and looked around at the group before smiling at Gabrielle and Fleur who moved over and gave her their own hugs. Harry smiled at the two when they started talking in rapid french to the woman. Finally her attention was drawn to Harry who smiled at her 'nice to finally meet you Madame' he said respectfully. She looked him over for a moment before raising an eyebrow and turning to Jean _'the boy who lives? You never did do anything by half did you?'_ Jean blushed with Harry as Fleur and Gabrielle giggled behind them. Gabrielle controlled herself and said 'grand-mere, zis eez Fred and George Weasley' she introduced the twins who smiled

'nice to'

'meet you'

'madam' they ended in unison. She looked between them before glancing at Harry who shrugged

'its just what they do. That and get into trouble' he explained with a smile before indicating Sirius 'not as bad as this one though' Sirius bowed dramatically

'a pleasure' Harry rolled his eyes and muttered

'suck up' Sirius stood with a smirk

'doesn't hurt to be polite pup, you should learn some day' Harry smiled sweetly

'I will when you learn how to play snooker, you've lost to all of us' Sirius slumped and grumbled

'git' he muttered.

After that Harry lead the group through the manor as a tour to Madam Delacour who seemed very interested and apparently quite impressed by the building. Of course when they reached the bedrooms Fleur, Gabrielle, the twins and Sirius turned off to change for the pool. Harry hoped to god that whatever the twins were planning wasn't too embarrassing. Jean noticed his slight frown 'somezing wrong Arry?' she asked quietly. He nodded then smiled

'I think the twins are going to try something to embarrass me. It wouldn't surprise me that much' he admitted. Madam Delacour smiled 

_'those two remind me of a couple of men I used to know. They weren't twins but they were exceptional at getting into trouble'_ Harry smirked

_'sounds like those two. I swear they've started tutoring Gabrielle in pranks.'_ she laughed with Jean as they headed down into the Lair where the older lady looked around impressed.

After a while Harry found that Madam Delacour was much like Jean. They both had a playful side and they both cared a great deal for their family which Harry was proud to be counted part of now. They had some wine and Harry began to be very thankful that Fleur and Jean had changed the Lair about, it would've been quite embarrassing if he could only offer her something like butterbeer. Soon however the conversation turned to something that Harry hadn't even thought about yet 'so, when can Gabrielle and Fleur expect a brother and sister?' Harry blushed furiously as Jean rolled her eyes

'zat was mean Maman' she chided lightly stifling her own smirk at Harry. Madam Delacour grinned

'moi? Jean 'ow could you suggest such a thing' she said innocently. Harry suddenly understood and asked

'you've been teaching Gabrielle that haven't you?' she grinned at him and Jean stared at her

'no wonder she eez so good at it' she mumbled under her breath making Harry laugh.

As nervous as Harry had been since he had been told of the visit he was quite sad to see her go. She was a great person who loved a good joke as much as the next person. Jean breathed a sigh of relief 'well, obviously she liked you' Harry smirked

'what? You were worried she wouldn't?' Jean rolled her eyes before saying

'lets go check on ze ozzers, I swear it eez like we 'ave four five children running about' Harry snorted and the two went downstairs and out to the pool.

Harry and Jean froze as they looked in. Dobby and Winky were running around, with huge smiles, cleaning up pieces of brightly coloured rubber. The twins were standing opposite Sirius, Fleur and Gabrielle and both groups had large amounts of water balloons in their hands. Fred and Sirius were paused in stance as they were about to throw balloons at each other when the two walked in. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose 'why am I not surprised?' he asked quietly. If he had been looking he would've seen Sirius and Fred exchange glances, a small nod and Jean edging away quickly but silently. Since he wasn't he didn't expect the barrage of balloons that hit him drenching him in cold water.

Shaking his head and wiping the water out of his eyes he saw Jean holding her sides laughing at him and smiled to himself before walking over to Fleur's group and taking a balloon. Fleur smirked with him as he looked back over at Jean who was still laughing and hadn't seen him move. 'Shall we girls?' he said to the two who nodded and took their own balloons. They took careful aim and threw them. Jean gave a shriek as the cold water soaked her. 'Oh, you are dead' she said with a smile before going over to the twins.

The war only stopped when Dumbledore walked in and was promptly hit in the face by one soaking his beard completely. Everyone turned to look at him amused as he chuckled 'well, it seems that everyone is having fun' he commented drawing his wand and drying himself, or he would've dried himself if he could. The water didn't seem to want to go and Harry looked over at the twins who smiled smugly

'Weasleys Water Weapons. You'll dry out in about an hour sir' they informed in him unison. Dumbledore looked intrigued and summoned a balloon towards him

'fascinating Mr's Weasley. Quite a piece of charm work' he complimented before looking at them above his glasses and banishing the balloon towards them quickly. George managed to duck so it nailed Fred in the side of the head. He chuckled to himself again before saying 'I just came to inform you that the third task will take place at the same time and in the same place as was originally planned' Harry and Fleur nodded with smiles. Fleur had to brush a long strand of soaked hair out of her eyes to see properly. Dumbledore shook his head amused before leaving. Jean looked over at Harry who shrugged before tossing his balloon at Sirius who spluttered slightly before 'TRAITOR' and his "team" proceeded to dump every balloon they had on his head while Jean got the same treatment from Fred and George.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry woke Sunday morning and realised that he was alone in the bed. Looking over he saw a brief note on Jean's pillow. Shrugging to himself he took it and read

_Harry,_

_I have some business to attend to and Fleur, Gabrielle, Fred, George and Sirius all wished to come with me to see it done. We'll be back later so don't worry about us. _

_Love_

_Jean_

Harry stared at the letter for a few minutes. Firstly for the fact that they all had business. What kind of business would involve them all? However much he thought on that another thing kept pushing into his mind "Love" he got a strangely warm feeling as he read that and smiled a little. Was she just being polite or did she really mean it? Either way it was the first time anyone had said anything like it to him. The Dursleys never...the Dursleys? He shot out of bed and showered quickly before dressing, taking his staff and calling Blaze.

Jean and the others walked up the seemingly unprepared street of identical houses. She walked with a purpose even though Fleur was trying to calm her down a little 'Maman, why are we 'ere?' she asked quietly. Jean glanced at her 'you'll see when we get zere' she replied before moving up a garden path and knocking on a door. They waited for a moment before it was opened by a thin woman with a horse like face.

'Yes?' she asked rudely in a nasally voice.

'Mrs Dursley?' Jean asked quietly. The woman nodded 'we 'ave a few 'zings to talk about I believe' she said trying hard to keep her anger out of her voice. Petunia nodded again before letting the group in and directing them to living room. As they passed Jean cast a lasting glance towards the cupboard under the stairs before moving inside.

Harry reappeared in Hogwarts with a flash before thanking Blaze and walking quickly, almost running, to Dumbledore's study where the gargoyle moved aside instantly. Pausing for just a moment he guessed Dumbledore had been expecting him for just this reason. 'Enter' a voice called as Harry knocked. He went inside and saw Dumbledore sat behind the desk with a grim smile 'Ah Harry, I thought you'd be here sooner or later' Harry pinched the bridge of his nose

'you told her didn't you?' Dumbledore nodded

'I did Harry. Why did you never tell me it was so bad?' Harry couldn't meet the mans gaze

'because I didn't want to' he said stubbornly. He just didn't want to appear weak to anyone. Another wonderful trait ingrained into him by the Dursleys hours of "care" that Vernon was all too happy to carry out.

Jean and the others sat in various chairs and on the arms in the twins case. Petunia returned with her massive husband who, Jean was certain, barely made it through the door frame. 'who are you?' he demanded gruffly. Jean bristled at his rude tune but managed a smile and said calmly 'I am Lady Jean Potter, zese are my daughters Fleur Delacour-Potter and Gabrielle Delacour-Potter' the two had paled visibly by now 'zese are our friends Fred and George Weasley. I am certain you remember zem' she said with a wicked grin as she remembered what they had done in the summer before Harry's fourth year. The two glanced at them before paling even further. Sirius stood again and Jean went on 'and zis eez 'Arry's godfather, Sirius Black' whatever colour the Dursleys had left drained instantly as Sirius bowed to them.

'What do you freaks want?' Petunia stuttered out. Jean stood quickly

'freaks? I can see zat 'Arry was not wrong. Ignorant, arrogant, bigoted. 'Ow can you call us freaks when you 'ave abused a child and made 'im live in a cupboard?' Fleur and Gabrielle glanced at each other as they had been unaware of this. The twins glared at the two muggles while Sirius's eyes shone with anger and for the first time since Azkaban didn't look haunted any more. Vernon managed to recover some of his lost courage 'listen here you. He is a freak and he damn well should be treated like one.' with that Fleur stood as well. The two mature Veela were sprouting feathers and the other four noticed. The twins moved in front of Fleur while Gabrielle and Sirius took Jean 'calm down. Getting angry at these people' Sirius spat the word 'won't help anything.' at the same time the twins were saying the same things to Fleur and the two Veela looked at their respective helpers before calming slightly. The feathers disappeared and Jean glared over Sirius's shoulder at the two 'you are lucky zat zese zree were 'ere to stop us' she growled dangerously. Sirius grinned at her

'you forget Lady Potter. I am Padfoot of the Marauders and these are the infamous Weasley twins. What do we do best?' she grinned evilly with Fleur before they heard the front door open. Everyone turned to see Harry walk into the doorway and lean against the frame with his arms crossed. 'oops' Jean said a little sheepishly.

'Oops Jean? I told you that I didn't want this to happen for a reason' he said seriously. Jean sighed

'I know 'Arry but what zey did to you, I couldn't just let it go' she admitted looking at the floor.

'Potter! Get out and take your freaky friends with you' Vernon roared at him. Harry just turned his attention to the two elder Dursleys and raised an eyebrow

'that's Lord Potter to you Dursley' he corrected with a grin that the others smirked at. Petunia huffed

'you're no lord, you're just a freak that we should've drowned long ago just like Marge said' Harry rolled his eyes

'whatever, since im here I might as well tell you that I won't be returning at the end of the school year as I'll be staying in Potter Manor with my family' Vernon's eyes took a greed gleam

'as your guardians we demand that you hand over any money you own' Harry stared at the man before laughing at him.

A minute later he controlled himself 'right, because I am really going to do that. Its a shame you weren't nice to me. I might've given you some money in payment for all that but since you did nothing of the sort and you aren't my guardians you won't get a single penny from me' he was about to leave when he turned to the group 'what? No hug from my family?' Gabrielle launched herself at him and he smirked as he caught her 'well, at least one of you likes me. Those other two are just mean aren't they Gabby' she nodded and stuck her tongue out at Jean and Fleur who rolled their eyes. 'Come on Gabby. A friend of mine dropped off a special deal that we worked out. A Florean Fortesque. Those two can't have any ice cream for being mean can they?' she grinned broadly as the two left. The others glanced at each other before turning back to the Dursleys 'because Arry does not want us to 'arm you, for a reason beyond me right now, we shall not do so. I can only 'ope zat we never 'ave ze misfortune to meet again or I will not be able to stop myself' Jean walked out with the others. Sirius gave a parting gift a half a dozen dung bombs. As they reached the path at the end of the garden everyone heard the two Dursleys screaming at the stench and Harry smirked 'you know, I did exactly the same to their car. Great minds think alike' the twins grinned

'or idiots'

'never differ'

'both work in this case' they said together. Sirius rolled his eyes as Harry snorted before everyone left for the mansion again.


	24. Chapter 24

Thee days after the Dursley incident and in a dark room lit only by the dying embers in a dusty yet regal looking fireplace there were two large, comfortable looking, armchairs facing the hot coals. Around one of them sat a large snake seemingly asleep. A door opened behind one of the chairs and the sound of shuffling feet pierced the previous silence.

A moment later the shuffling moved around to the front of the chair guarded by the large serpent. A small man with watery eyes, a pointed face and a balding head cowered before saying 'Master. I have received word that Crouch was discovered' he flinched at the low hiss that was emitted from the chair with barely discernible words

'how is that possible?' it demanded in a cold voice. The man shivered slightly

'it was Crouch senior my Lord. He escaped and told Potter. The boy caught Crouch himself' there was silence for a moment before a single word was hissed full of rage

'Crucio' the small man dropped to his knee's and screamed in unimaginable pain.

After several minutes of this the man collapsed to his side and sobbed silently for a moment before 'I need Potter to be taken fool. There is nothing else for it. You will go to Hogwarts and bring him yourself. Begone and should you fail you will find my patience lacking' the man scrambled to his feet and bowed before leaving in a hurry.

Wormtail exited Riddle manor quickly before apparating away with a loud crack that tore through the silence the night previously held. He reappeared with a similarly loud crack outside a run down house that had been boarded up. Looking around he saw no one watching or even nearby so he scurried inside hunched over against the biting wind. It took him only a moment to open up the secret passageway to Hogwarts and turn into his rat form before running down the dirt tunnel.

It took him several hours to reach the exit as he couldn't run very fast with stubby legs. Darting out swiftly to avoid the branches he headed up the hill and in through the still open doors of the castle just as several Durmstrang students walked out talking in heavily accented English.

After searching the Gryffindor common room and the more likely area's Harry would be in Wormtail started to get a little more frantic before a stroke of luck. The boy himself was walking down the corridor and in his direction. All he would need to do is wait until he was passed, turn back and stun him before making a portkey. His master would be pleased. He waited in a shadow cast by a suit of armour as the boy strolled by unsuspectingly. With a mental grin he stepped out of the shadow and transformed back silently. He was about to draw his wand when he heard 'Hello Peter' then he felt like he had been smacked around the head with a broomstick and everything went black.

Harry lowered his staff with a smile. It felt good to do that to the man who destroyed his family. With disdain he stunned the man just in case he woke up and got an idea to transform to escape. Another wave of his staff later and the man was tied up. Harry had been quite lucky today. First he had learned that Malfoy had tried to bad mouth him and his family only to suddenly and violently discover he was shouting it out in front of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. As Fred and George had taken quite a liking to Gabrielle and the three chasers were extremely close friends they "saw fit to intervene politely" as they said it. If that was their idea of polite then Harry hoped never to get on their wrong side again. Of course not all good things lasted as Harry had been called to Dumbledore's office earlier and he really didn't fancy meeting any professors that were likely to cause trouble, regardless of how much they've improved attitude wise. So he had taken the marauders map and to his considerable surprise there was Peter just in the next corridor. That was far too good to pass up. Smiling to himself he levitated the rat up and carried on towards Dumbledore's study.

He entered the room after the standard 'Enter' from Dumbledore. Looking inside he saw Dumbledore with McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick and for some reason Jean. They all looked back at him surprised when he floated Peter in before himself 'Harry?' Dumbledore questioned amused.

'He was waiting in a corridor, no doubt to surprise me' he explained. Dumbledore nodded then smiled

'excellent Harry. One moment' he went over to the floo and went off to the auror department. Harry dropped Peter unceremoniously into the corner before sitting next to Jean who beamed at him

'so, whats going on?' he asked her after she kissed him. Harry distinctly saw Snape roll his eyes at the display of affection. She looked at Harry sheepishly

'well, I zink it was somezing to do wiz your relatives and 'ow I acted towards zem' Harry raised an eyebrow at her

'really?' she nodded then looked down

'I couldn't stop myself Arry, after what zey did to you. I know you didn't want me to but I just couldn't' she admitted quietly. Harry glanced around at the Professors who all looked more then a little angry at hearing that. He wondered if they were angry at Jean or at the Dursleys. That was swiftly answered by a furious McGonagall 'I told Albus that they were the worst muggles imaginable. I told him he couldn't leave you there' Harry sighed

'Professor, its in the past and thats where its going to stay, as long as I never seem them again then I don't care' she stared at him for a moment before nodding. Harry looked back to Jean and said a little more sternly 'and as for you Jean. I suppose I should do something' she nodded slowly and Harry smirked 'wonder what the female half of relationships feel like when they have to sleep on the couch' Jean looked up with a raised eyebrow that he chuckled at 'im not that bothered Jean. I know you only did it because you care but having to see them again was not something I wanted to do and I know how infuriating they can be. I wouldn't have even bothered going if I didn't know that they would say something stupid enough to piss you off. Something, by the way, I hope never to do myself' she smirked at him while the Professors exchanged glances before smiling. It was quite disconcerting to see Snape smile.

A few minutes later and the floo fired up again three times in quick succession. First out stepped Dumbledore who looked around before his eyes fell on the crumpled heap that was Peter in the corner. Next stepped out a dark skinned man who towered over them, even Dumbledore, and wore a golden hoop earring and after him walked out a young woman with pink spiky hair. Although walked probably wasn't the right way to describe it. If Harry had to say he would've suggested she exited in a face plant. Grumbling the woman stood up 'stupid floo travel hates me' she grumbled before looking around at the amused looks. Harry chuckled 'happens to me a lot as well' she smiled at him before recognising him

'Harry! Oh, you probably don't remember me but I used to play with you when you were a baby. So cute back then' Harry rolled his eyes and Jean smirked. Dumbledore cleared his throat 'oh..er..maybe not the best time to catch up' she said a little sheepishly as Dumbledore chuckled

'perhaps later Nymphadora' she winced at the name and Harry glanced at Jean who shrugged. 'Harry, Jean. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks' she winced again and Harry cocked his head

'you don't like your name do you?' she grimaced and shook her head

'would you if it was Nymphadora?' Harry shrugged

'more fun then boring old Harry' she rolled her eyes but smiled slightly before turning to Dumbledore as the man spoke again

'in that corner you'll find Peter Pettigrew stunned and restrained. Remember he's an animagus Kingsley' the tall man nodded before pulling out what looked like a pair of shackles from a deep pocket that Harry seriously doubted would've held them if not for magic. The shackles were quickly put onto and Peter was levitated towards the fire. 'We'll get a trial set up as quickly as possible. Lord Potter, you and Lord Black will be expected as witnesses' Harry grimaced at the title and Tonks grinned before looking at Jean

'so, you want to see the baby pictures some day?' Jean grinned as Harry face palmed

'zat sounds lovely Miss Tonks' the pink haired woman smiled

'just Tonks, no one shall miss me' she added with a smirk. Jean smiled

'per'aps we can figure somezing out non? I will send an owl as soon as I can' Tonks grinned before moving towards the fire that Kingsley and Peter just departed through and flooing back. Harry caught the name of the destination 'Ministry of Magic, Auror department' he raised an eyebrow

'they were auror's?' he asked looking around. Dumbledore nodded with a smile

'indeed they were Harry' after that the man went on to ask about Harry's past which he declined to answer so he and Jean were dismissed. As they walked down the corridor away from the headmasters office she grinned 'baby pictures? Fleur will love zose' Harry groaned but said nothing.


	25. Chapter 25

The following Saturday was a day of firsts. Harry met the Tonks for the first time, he counted as the first time as he didn't remember them as a baby, they met his family for the first time and Sirius was winning against him in snooker. That made the dog animagus extremely happy and Harry rolled his eyes before twitching slightly at yet another group 'aw' from behind him. Tonks had brought pictures of him as a baby and they'd been looking through the large pile for a while now.

Harry took his shot and finally managed to sink a ball. Smiling he lined up the next one before he remembered something and looked up at Sirius 'why does Gabrielle call you Grandpa Sirius?' the man smirked

'well, im your godfather and your her father so that makes me Grandpa apparently' Harry rolled his eyes then smiled

'you don't seem bothered by that?' Sirius shook his head

'not even slightly. She's a great kid. She'll definitely be marauder material when she grows up' Harry chuckled before taking his shot. He missed.

'Actually that reminds me of something. Where the hell is Moony?' Harry asked standing and leaning on his cue as Sirius thought

'I don't know, must not be getting the news. Maybe we should owl him?' Harry nodded then smiled

'I have a better way' he quickly took out some parchment and a self inking quill from behind the bar. Fleur had insisted on having some in every room just in case. He wrote a quick message 'Blaze?' he called. The phoenix appeared with a happy trill. Smiling Harry passed over the note 'can you find Remus Lupin please?' another trill and she left in a ball of fire. Harry smiled to himself before 'I should really go an visit Hedwig as well. Its been a while' Sirius nodded and took his own shot consequently skipping the cue ball up and over the side of the table. Harry laughed at him as Sirius pouted 'Sirius, how can you be so bad at this?' the man huffed

'its not my fault. I swear these damn cues hate me' he grumbled as Harry fetched the little white ball which had been making its bid for freedom by the door.

It was a few minutes later when Blaze reappeared and he had a guest with him. Sirius looked up and a wide grin split on his face 'Moony!' he practically shouted at the man with greying sandy blonde hair. Lupin looked around 'Padfoot, about damn time' they hugged and Harry rolled his eyes before calling to his family

'if they start making out I am so out of here' they laughed with the Tonks as the two marauders jumped away from each other. Remus seemed to realise where they were after a moment and frowned before turning to Harry 'how can you get here? You're not of age yet' Harry raised an eyebrow

'you haven't been getting the news have you professor?' Lupin smiled

'just call me Remus Harry and no, not really' he admitted. Harry smiled and looked over at Jean who smiled as well before saying something quietly to the others. Her, Fleur and Gabrielle stood and walked over.

Once Jean was at his side Harry turned back to a confused Remus 'this beautiful lady is Jean' she blushed slightly but smiled at Remus who nodded 'Fleur' Harry gestured to the slightly older teen who beamed at the werewolf. Another nod and smile to her 'and Gabrielle' Remus looked over at the little girl and grinned at her enthusiastic wave before nodding to her 'Jean is my wife and these are our daughters' Remus looked back at him in shock for a moment before falling backwards in a dead faint. Harry raised an eyebrow 'I should've bet on that happening' Jean nodded and Sirius woke Remus back up. The werewolf shook his head before looking at Harry confused 'you mind running that by me once more cub?' Harry smiled

'of course, Jean is my wife' to reinforce that fact she gave him a kiss that Gabrielle giggled at and Fleur rolled her eyes. Harry shook his head to clear it 'Fleur and Gabrielle are our daughters' he said after a moment. Remus looked between the two before taking a deep breath 'ok, you're fourteen' Harry nodded 'Fleur looks older then that' she smiled

'oui, zree years' Remus nodded

'and you are married to a woman im guessing about twenty years older then you at the least' Harry nodded with Jean

'exactly.' Remus nodded in thought before leaning to Sirius

'what the hell is going on?' Sirius smirked and Harry frowned

'please don't swear in front of Gabrielle' he scolded lightly. Remus looked sheepish for a moment.

'ok, so you're married with daughters' Remus hummed in thought before looking up at Jean then glancing at Gabrielle 'oh, that's what happened' he said snapping his fingers before turning to Sirius

'before I go any further. You realise I cursed those cues to not shoot straight for you?' Sirius blinked several times as he looked from his cue to Remus then back again

'you! I lost to Gabrielle. Oh you're in for it Moony' Gabrielle grinned

'Grandpa Sirius. I zink I would've won anyway' Sirius looked over before slumping

'probably' Remus smirked

'Grandpa Sirius?' Gabrielle nodded happily and Sirius grinned.

'still waiting for Fleur on that one' the girl in question smirked and Harry chuckled. Remus smiled between them before saying

'ok, I think im going to need a little more detail' Harry nodded and everyone went back to the Tonks who had been watching with mild interest.

It took a while for Harry to tell Remus everything, even with help from Jean, so it was getting a little late by now. The Tonks's stood and said their goodbyes before waving and leaving. Tonks managed to trip slightly on one of the footstools. Harry rolled his eyes at the auror who blushed slightly before sticking her tongue out at him and leaving. 'Anyway, thats the story so far' Harry said turning back to a thoughtful looking Remus. By now Jean was now on the couch next to Harry with her legs brought up underneath her and an arm around him with one of his own around her. Gabrielle was sat on Fleur's lap in one of the armchairs and Sirius was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. 'Well, it makes sense. Also fits in with your penchant for strange years at Hogwarts' Harry smirked

'I think I got a double this year. Tournament and a family, one of them is definitely a great thing' the three girls glanced at each other before smiling warmly. Remus chuckled

'I can see that, you look a lot happier then you were last year' he observed. Harry nodded and Jean gave him a little squeeze. He looked at her and her eyes darted upwards then back down to him with a smile. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she meant and Harry smirked before turning back to Remus who looked between the two amused. Jean stood with a smile 'I 'ave work in ze morning so I believe I am going to bed early' she kissed Fleur and Gabrielle on the cheek before leaving with a wave. Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius's smirk

'shouldn't you be going with her?' the old dog said casually. Remus looked at Sirius in surprise

'you mean they've already had...' he was quickly quieted by a glare from his marauder friend. Gabrielle looked up at Fleur

'already 'ad what?' Fleur smiled and Harry glared at Remus who had the good grace to look a little ashamed

'when you're older Gabby' he said turning to his youngest daughter who pouted

'adults 'ave all ze fun' she crossed her arms and Fleur laughed lightly before looking up at Harry

'I zink she eez waiting' Harry blushed and Remus laughed with Sirius

'ok I get the hint, night girls' he said kissing them on the cheek as had become normal for them. 'see you two around, maybe you can finally beat someone Sirius' he gestured to the table and Remus snorted as Harry left to go upstairs only to find that the moment he opened the bedroom door he was pulled inside and several wards thrown up. He smiled at the eager Jean.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry. I haven't been able to update for a couple of reasons. One of which is that I was on holiday for a couple of weeks and didn't get the chance. After that my muse decided to bugger off and i've been struggling on how to keep going. I will be continuing it as soon as I have a good idea. Sorry again**


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out and im afraid it isn't very long but with any luck the next chapter will be longer.

Remus stayed for three weeks before saying he had to leave. Harry checked up on the moon phases and saw the full moon would be there three days from then. He got Sirius and the two of them went up to the study with the werewolf who believed them saying goodbye until after the transformation. Harry had invited Remus to stay with them.

Once they reached the study Remus turned to them with a smile "thanks for letting me stay cub, its been fun. You got a nice family" he said fondly. Harry smiled back

"thanks and you know you don't have to go. I'll buy the wolfsbane for you. Hell, Snape and I aren't on such bad terms, I could probably pay him to make it for you" Remus shifted uncomfortably on the spot "Harry, I couldn't ask you to do that. Its an expensive potion" Harry crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow "Remus. You're going to insult me if you keep suggesting I care more for money then a good friend" Sirius nodded his assent and Remus looked between the two of them before chuckling "you two are as stubborn as mules" he said quietly. Harry grinned

"yep, now stop being silly. Gabrielle hasn't worked out that you're Moony yet. I told the twins a while back when she was there so no doubt it won't be too much longer and I want to see you get questioned by an eight year old" Remus smirked as Sirius gave his signature bark like laugh.

So this lead to Harry, Sirius and Remus going down to the Lair where Harry presented Remus with a goblet of the potion which he had already had brought in a week ago. He wasn't terribly surprised to see Fleur with Viktor and Cedric in the corner. What did worry him was the fact that as he walked over they all fell silent. "Ok, what are you three planning?" He asked sitting next to Fleur and looking around at them. Cedric shrugged "nothing really, just wanted to see how paranoid you'd get if we stopped talking" Viktor smirked with Fleur and Harry rolled his eyes. He stood and was about to leave when he turned back to Fleur with a grin "_I'll let you plan on how to beat me in the third task"_ she froze in her seat before slumping

"damn. 'Ow did you work it out?" Harry shrugged

"not so hard. You three started to meet up after we were told that the final task would be a four way duel." She huffed

"damn, we'll get you Papa and zen lets see 'ow smug you are" she said with a grin spreading across her features. Harry raised an eyebrow but shook his head amused and headed out again to leave the three to their plotting.

Harry joined Jean in the living room upstairs. She and Gabrielle had several pieces of parchment on the table in front of them. "So, hows it going?" He asked sitting next to his wife. She grinned

"I zink she's going to love it" she said happily. Gabrielle nodded at her side while Remus and Sirius came up as well. Jean tapped the parchments and muttered something under her breath to hide whatever was written on it. Sirius raised an eyebrow "oh? Hiding something from us are you? We'll find out" he said smugly while Remus rolled his eyes. Gabrielle stood and put her hands on her hips "no, bad Grandpa Sirius" she said. Jean, Remus and Harry had to stifle laughs as Sirius slumped

"what? That's mean" he pouted. Harry whispered something to Gabrielle who beamed widely before walking out of the room. Jean raised an eyebrow "what did you tell 'er?" Harry just smiled and leant back as Gabrielle came back in with something behind her back. Sirius looked over "what have you got there squirt?" he asked with a smirk. She smiled at him innocently

"nozzing" she said walking up to him. Sirius raised an eyebrow and glanced at Remus who was now stood behind Gabrielle. He was turning red not laughing and Harry was quickly joining him. A moment later and Gabrielle produced a rolled up Daily Prophet and hit Sirius on the nose with it. "Bad dog" she said with a grin as Sirius rubbed his nose

"you're in for it now squirt" he said before turning into his Padfoot form. Gabrielle shrieked playfully and ran from the room with Sirius right behind her.

The group spent the day either just talking, playing about or in the pool. Harry was talking with Viktor and Cedric about his private Quidditch pitch idea while Jean sat with Fleur and Remus who they took a shine to. Sirius looked over at Harry "hey Pup?" He called over. Harry looked around

"what?"

"What do you think of becoming an animagus?" Harry rubbed his chin, the idea had intrigued him but could he really be bothered to? Shrugging he said "maybe. Next year is OWL year though" he said thoughtfully. Sirius waved him off "that's fine. James and I managed it in our OWL year" he said brightly. Harry glanced at Fleur and Jean who nodded with smiles. "Ok, I'll give it a go sometime. Maybe we should wait till the summer though?" Sirius nodded, turned into Padfoot and jumped into the pool splashing Gabrielle at the same time. Harry shook his head amused "which one of them is the mature one?" He asked Jean who smirked slightly

"there's a mature one?" She replied. Remus chuckled

"I think he got worse since Hogwarts" he said absently. Viktor looked at the time

"we should get going. Its getting quite late" he said standing. Harry nodded but stayed seated even though Fleur and Cedric stood as well. Fleur raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and smirking "you 'ave forgotten zat it eez ze zird task tomorrow 'aven't you Papa?" She asked. He blinked twice before chuckling sheepishly whilst scratching the back of his head "oops. Guess I should probably head out as well then" he said. Jean nodded and kissed him before

"we'll be coming to watch" she told him. He smiled and stood to leave with the other three.

"Bye Papa!" Gabrielle called over from the pool. He smiled

"see you tomorrow Gabby, will you and Sirius be coming as well Moony?" He asked with a slight smirk. Remus looked thoughtful before "sure, wouldn't miss this for anything" he said with a grin.

"Wait! You're Moony?" Gabrielle questioned loudly. Remus blinked twice

"I am...I thought Sirius had told you that" he commented. The girl shook her head and pouted

"no one said" she whined. Harry chuckled

"tell you what, later tomorrow im sure Sirius and Remus have some stories to tell" the two nodded and Gabrielle beamed at them. "Ok, lets go" he said to the other three champions. They left talking about nothing in particular.


	28. Chapter 28

**Really sorry this took so long. I just couldn't get it the way I wanted it. I still think this is a little...brief but i've never been that good at action scenes so I tried my best. Once again, sorry for the delay. **

Harry woke early the next day with a somewhat nervous smile as he remembered the task was set for that day. Groaning slightly he sat up and stretched out popping a few bones and yawning. Glancing around he felt a little saddened by something but couldn't quite place it. Shrugging it off he got up and headed into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later he walked back out after showering, brushing his teeth and the other necessaries of the morning. Rolling his shoulder a little he started to rummage through his wardrobe looking for something to wear. "Hey Jean. You know where..." he turned to look over at the bed and realised why he felt sad earlier. This was the first morning in a long time that he hadn't woken up to at least Gabrielle jumping on him or even Fleur telling him it was late and that he should get up. "Huh" he said to himself before turning back to the wardrobe with a sigh and a slight smile. Jean, Fleur and Gabrielle had dragged him all over Paris one weekend to get him an entirely new wardrobe. Everything he had ever heard about clothes shopping with women was completely wrong...it was much worse.

Ten minutes later he walked down into his little common room dressed in a silk, long sleeved, emerald green shirt that the three liked in particular as well as a pair of tan coloured cargo trousers. He saw that the Daily Prophet had been delivered already as well as a cup of tea that sat steaming on the table. He had to thank Dobby big time for that. Checking to see if he had time he sat down at said table and opened up the paper.

It was a good thirty minutes of peace before there was a knock on the door "come in" he called over. The door opened and he looked over to see Ron and Hermione walk in.

"Morning Harry" Hermione said brightly.

"Hey, should've guessed you'd be here" he said with a smirk whilst putting the paper down.

"Anything interesting?" The brunette asked indicating.

"Nah, minor story about the third task today. At least Dumbledore's keeping it quiet" he said leaning back in his chair and gesturing they sit as well.

"Yea, hey. I was wondering, why didn't you tear him a new one for telling Jean where the Dursleys lived mate?" Ron asked slumping onto the sofa. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and sat on the arm chair nearby. Harry shrugged "not really sure, somehow I doubt I could've kept it secret for much longer. Jean has a way of figuring things out. Pretty weird at times" he said with a grin.

"You seem pretty comfortable with all this you know. I thought you'd be freaking out" Hermione commented. He shrugged again

"always wanted a family 'Mione, I just got one a little earlier then I planned" he replied. She blinked several times before raising an eyebrow

"Mione?" She questioned. He smiled

"problem?" He asked innocently. She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and smiling

"no, I don't mind. The only people that call me that are my parents, its nice" she said. Ron chuckled

"well, you could've mentioned earlier you know" he pointed out.

"Maybe, but where's the fun in that?" She asked with a rare playful smirk. Harry smiled and finished his tea before standing. His friends stood as well and the trio left.

Harry was looking over his shoulder to say something to Hermione as he walked out of his door then came to a sudden stop and looked around. Glancing to the left, then to the right, he blinked several times "um...good morning?" He said to what looked like practically every Gryffindor who was now gathered in the corridor. Even McGonagall was stood with them.

"We figured we'd come give you our support" Alicia explained. From where Harry wasn't quite sure as she was camouflaged in the see of gold and red. He couldn't even make out the distinctive Weasley red hair of the twins that he figured would be with the three chasers. "Thanks...or were you out to intimidate the other three?" He asked with a smirk.

"That too!" The twins called in unison. He rolled his eyes but grinned and the large crowd headed off to the great hall.

Upon arriving in the entrance hall however they saw the other three champions. Fleur looked around then rolled her eyes amused at Harry who shrugged. "What can I say? Im awe inspiring" he said with a smirk that she returned. "You need cheerleaders zen?" She taunted.

"Just because I can" he replied grinning at her before "just as long as I don't find out that Fred and George are dressed as cheerleaders" he muttered before looking over his shoulder to make sure.

"How can you say such a thing Harry?" One of them called before they stepped forwards. Harry groaned, he knew it. They, along with the chasers, were dressed in red skirts and shirts with pompoms. The shirts had H.P on the front in gold letters. The twins looked at each other before turning to the chasers "you stole our outfit!" They exclaimed in unison with mock outrage. Angelina smiled

"yea, but they look better on us" she pointed out. Harry turned back to Fleur, Cedric and Viktor, all of whom looked amused, and said

"kill me now". Fleur patted his head condescendingly

"don't worry Papa, when we take you out you won't 'ave to put up wiz it" she said confidently. He chuckled at her and everyone went into the great hall.

Looking up he saw Dumbledore looking more then a little amused at the twins antics. For a moment he even saw a smile threaten to make an appearance on Snape's face. The four champions sat at the Gryffindor table together. "Well, its been an unusual year but definitely not one im going to complain about" Cedric said. Fleur nodded

"oui, alzough, per'aps unusual eez a leetle bit of an understatement for some of us" she added. Harry shrugged

"I don't know. Seems fairly normal to me...but i've never exactly had a normal life so maybe that's why" he said with a grin. They were approached by McGonagall who had gone back to the head table upon entering the hall. "The champions families are in the chamber off the hall" she said with a smile before leaving again. The four stood and headed into the chamber.

Inside Harry saw Amos Diggory stood with who he guessed was his wife, two people he didn't recognise but the man had a similar slight scowl to Viktor and finally Jean with Gabrielle. Harry and Fleur headed over to them. _"Hello maman, Gabrielle"_ Fleur said brightly.

"_Hello Fleur, nervous?"_ Jean asked with a slight smirk.

"_Me? No, Papa is going down"_ she said with a grin. Harry smirked

"_confident aren't we?"_ He teased. _"Why don't we ask Gabby?"_ He suggested with a grin. Fleur turned to Gabrielle

_"who do you think is going to win Gabby?"_ She asked. The girl blinked several times

_"Papa!"_ She said brightly. Harry smirked and stuck his tongue out at Fleur who rolled her eyes and huffed playfully. Gabrielle hugged her and both Harry and Jean saw the older girls act crack as she picked up her little sister. "She's going to be worse then the twins" Harry whispered to Jean who nodded.

"You should see Papa's cheerleaders Maman" Fleur said with a grin. Jean raised an eyebrow and Harry rolled his eyes

"don't ask" he muttered. "Why don't we head out and walk around for a while?" He suggested. They agreed and left the room talking happily.

For the next few hours they walked around the grounds coming to a stop beside the lake for a while when Dumbledore approached them with a smile "having a good time?" He asked reaching them.

"Quite" Harry said simply but smiling. Dumbledore nodded

"the task is due to start in fifteen minutes. Its being held in the same arena as the first task" he informed them before leaving with a wave. Harry rolled his eyes and smirked at Fleur

"ready to go lose?" He asked.

"Non, but I am ready to kick your butt Papa" she retorted with a grin. Jean rolled her eyes but smiled as the four headed to the arena.

Fleur and Harry bid goodbye to the two outside the same tent as the first task and went inside to see Cedric and Viktor readying themselves by stretching. Fleur went over to them and started her own stretches. Harry smiled before summoning his staff and resting it across his shoulders behind his neck and rested his arms over it. Fleur smirked at him "overconfidence Papa. You should know better" she said with the air of scolding someone. He raised an eyebrow

"no, just staying relaxed" he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes as the three got back to their stretches.

A few minutes later the judges walked in "are you all ready?" Dumbledore asked looking around at them. They grinned and nodded following them out into the arena which, they noted, had changed from the rocky area that the dragons once inhabited was now a level, large, area with what felt like a padded ground. They were then placed at four points in the arena at ninety degrees from each other. Harry was facing Viktor with Fleur on his right and Cedric taking the west. Harry swung his staff down and held it in his right hand leaning on it casually. He saw Fleur roll her eyes a little but smirk slightly. "Ladies and Gentlemen" Bagman called out to the crowd "welcome to the third task" he said to a huge roar of applause. "Instead of the scheduled Maze, and due to several issues, the task has been changed to a four way duel of the champions" another loud cheer echoed around the stands. "The rules. No illegal spells and only your wands, and staff, are allowed as well as any other powers that you might possess" he added obviously meaning Fleur and her allure. Harry had the strange feeling that it also meant her avian form and fireballs. "The winner is the last man, or lady, standing" was the next speech. "Champions! Ready yourselves" three of the champions drew their wands and took a duelling stance. Harry span his staff once and held it outwards from halfway down. The other half rested against his back and he had a low, crouched, position. He looked between the other three cautiously. "Begin!" Bagman called.

Almost instantly all three shot spells straight at Harry who smirked before spinning his staff around creating shields for each of them. However when he made to fire off his own spell he immediately had to shield again against another stream of curses.

After several instances of this he figured out what they were doing. They didn't cast simultaneously but one just after the other creating a continuous set of spells that meant he had no time to cast his own. He hazarded a guess at this being Fleur's plan. He could keep up with the numerous spells but his blocking meant rapidly swinging his staff around as well as himself moving with it. That was going to tire him quickly. He had to make a plan pretty quickly.

After a few minutes of this a high powered stinging hex hit his hand and he grimaced slightly but didn't break his rhythm before deciding on a fairly stupid, and even more risky, plan. He smirked a little hopping back out of the way of several curses him and brought the end of his staff against the ground. He put as much power into the fourth year spell as he could and was rewarded with a strange feeling ripple spreading up his body. He saw Fleur, Viktor and Cedric grin as they fired their spells at him. A stunner from Cedric, a disarmer from Fleur and an incarcerous from Viktor. There was a flash of light and Harry suddenly found himself facing the stands at the other end of the arena. He span around in time to see the three spells hit Viktor knocking his wand away, tying him up and sending him to the ground unconscious. The look of surprise on the teens face was pretty funny. Harry grinned before throwing a stunner at Cedric hitting him the back and a disarmer at Fleur who just managed to spin around having figured out what happened and blocked it. "Wow folks. A full body switching spell. Risky move by Mr Potter there but it seemed to have paid off" Bagman explained. Harry grinned at Fleur who smirked at him. The only problem now being that the switching spell took a lot of effort to switch two whole people. He had hoped that he could take Cedric and Fleur out in the surprise. He kept up his defence but he was getting very tired which Fleur apparently noticed and used to her advantage by letting loose with several of the more powerful spells she knew. Including several cutting curses and a few exploding hexes.

Soon the arena was full of deep gashes and craters caused from the both of them. Cedric and Viktor had been removed from the arena for their own safety apparently. Both Harry and Fleur had a few grazes, bruises and cuts marring them when Harry raised a shield too slowly and was hit by a stunner knocking him back, and out, several feet with a grunt.

The next thing he knew Fleur was standing over him with a smug expression and her wand in a position that suggested she just woke him up. "Smart ass" he grumbled. She laughed and helped him up.

"Zat was a good duel Papa" she commented brightly as he picked up his staff

"yea...remind me never to piss you off" he said with a smirk. She returned it and nodded as Bagman called out

"The Winner. Miss Fleur Delacour-Potter of Beauxbaton!" The crowd went insane and Fleur blushed slightly. They started for the exit, and subsequently the medic tent, whilst talking to each other.

"Was zat a switching charm you used?" She asked curiously. He nodded

"yea, had to try something. Wasn't even sure it was going to work" he admitted whilst scratching his cheek.

"It was a nice move. I don't zink Viktor saw zat coming" she replied with a grin. He chuckled

"yea, think I got the drop of Cedric as well" he added as they walked out of the arena. She nodded

"nearly got me as well. Probably would 'ave if you 'ad used a stunner. I 'ad to use a very 'asty shield that only just blocked your spell" she informed him.

"Damn" he joked. Pomfrey looked out from the tent and tutted at them whilst hurrying them along.

Inside the tent both Viktor and Cedric were already up and sat on separate beds. "Wow...guess it was a good thing we got taken out then" Cedric commented seeing the state the other two were in. Viktor nodded his assent as Pomfrey went to work on Fleur first.

It took ten minutes for her to be satisfied that there weren't any lasting injuries of any kind and sent them out again. Waiting for them in the centre of the rather destroyed arena were the judges who were smiling at them. Maxime even more so, most probably because Beauxbaton won. "Very impressive duelling" Dumbledore said as they approached. The four champions smiled and nodded at the judges and Bagman spoke up, his voice still magnified. "Ladies and Gentlemen. A round of applause for our champions if you would" they did indeed get more applause and cheers that physically shook the arena slightly. "Now, to our unfortunate but very close runners up. Mr Viktor Krum" Viktor looked around and waved good naturedly. "Mr Cedric Diggory" the Hufflepuff did the same but with both hands. "And Mr Harry Potter" Harry raised his staff into the air and grinned at the applause. "And finally. The winner of the Tri-Wizard tournament 1994, Miss Fleur Isabelle Delacour-Potter!" Bagman called out. Fleur smiled widely as she too raised both hands in celebration and waved to the crowds. Dumbledore stepped forward with a large, golden, cup with three handles. On it were the dates and names of the previous winners with Fleur's being the brightest as she was the most recent winner. "Congratulations Miss Delacour-Potter" the old man said with a twinkle in his eye as he held out the up. Fleur took it with two hands and raised it into the air garnering even more applause. The other three champions clapped with the judges and Fleur beamed, with a slight blush, as she looked around.


End file.
